


Fox and his Vixens

by TheStormMaster567



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStormMaster567/pseuds/TheStormMaster567
Summary: Naruto gets thrown into a situation every man dreams about after an amazing night at home.





	1. Kushina

**I own nothing**

**Kushina**

Standing in the shower was one Naruto Uzumaki, letting the water cool down his warm body. Why was he so hot? His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, had accidentally gave him a perfect view of her giant tits and luscious bottom in the kitchen. Having to eat quickly or else have his mother figure out he was hard, he rushed up the stairs and threw himself into his shower.

“Why does Kaa-chan have to be so hot?” Naruto groaned to himself as he looked at his still hard wood looking back at him. Thinking of his mother made his member twitch a little. Kushina was the MILF every man wanted, even his friends at school had said something about his mother. He beat the crap out of them. She was his Kaa-chan! Only he could fuck her! “W-Wait….” Naruto said to himself as he realized what he had just thought.

“I-I can’t think like this.” He shook his head, desperately trying to get his mother out of his head. “She’s my mother.” Naruto reminded himself. ‘Yeah, Your single mother.’ A darker part of him reminded that his father had died a few years ago.

The horny teen remembered her mother and her amazing figure. She stood at 5’5 and had an hourglass figure with all the right curves that were hugged with whatever she wore. Kushina had straight red hair that stopped at her shapely womanly hips that held her juicy plump ass that just showed off her curvy body. Her chest…just thinking of it made him twitch in desire as she had an H-cup that everyone wished to motorboat.

Kushina Uzumaki was standing in the kitchen with a disappointed look on her beautiful face. She knew what she was doing was wrong in society’s eyes but she didn’t care anymore. The red haired MILF wanted her son. Kushina intentionally gave her son peaks at her form, hoping he’d do something only for him to leave quickly after eating. Her son had taken care of her since his father had passed.

Naruto took charge in the money flow with the help of Kushina, as he went to school where he got amazing grades. Naruto was someone who she depended on and she first found herself falling in love with her son after they accidentally kissed. It was a year ago that she had almost fallen off a stool in the kitchen when Naruto had caught her, only to catch her lips as they were both sent to the floor. It was a shameful night for Kushina as she had masturbated to her son for the first time.

~Flashback~

The Uzumaki woman was on her bed doing an act she had done for years to sustain her overwhelming lust she had after her husband died. The only thing was that she was masturbating about her son who she just shared a kiss with. While it was short, the kiss was greater than anything she’d ever experienced with his own father.

“Oh, Naru-chan!” Kushina moaned out her son’s name as she fingered her gushing pussy with two fingers. Her other hand gripping her heaving chest as she imagined her son was on top of her, claiming her as his woman. “Fuck your naughty Kaa-chan! She needs to be fucked by her big strong Sochi-kun!” Her wanton moans resounded through her bedroom as she continued to pinch and twist her nipples while aggressively fingering herself. “My body is so hot.” She moaned heavily as she licked her supple lips in need.

Taking her hand on her teat away, she began to suck lewdly on it. She imagined it was Naruto’s cock inside as she slobbered her fingers with her tongue. “I need it!” She shouted out, putting her second hand on her vagina and began to pinch her clit. “Fuck this lonely MILF! She wants her Sochi-kun’s cock deep inside her quivering, son craving, cunt!” She shouted out harder. Just as she was about to climax she grabbed the vibrator that was stored in her drawer.

Turning around, thrusting her luscious ass into the air, she plunged the toy deep inside her twitching cunt she imagined it was Naruto’s member. “YES! You’re inside me! You’re inside your Kaa-chan’s pussy!” Kushina moaned out, her breasts squashed against her bed sheets, plunging her toy doggy-style. “Stir me up! Stir up my pussy even further!” She begged the imagination of her son fucking cock. “I’m suck a bad mother but I don’t care!” Kushina continued to wail while roughly fucking her twat. Her hand roughly pinching and pulling at her plump tit flesh and nub. “I want my strong baby boys’ cock inside me!!” She yelled out, her climax about to hit her like a train. “C-C-C-CUMMINGGGGG!!!!!” The red haired beauty shouted to the heavens as she dirtied her bed with her female juice.

After such an amazing climax, she let her arched back fall to the bed. She huffed harshly with a large blush. “I-I-I’m so…terrible. Masturbating to my Naru-chan.” She whispered to herself. The next day she couldn’t look her son in the eyes without feeling aroused.

~End Flashback~

Just remembering that made Kushina’s pussy lips gush a little. “I’m such a bad mother. Lusting after my son.” She told herself before shaking her head. Clearing her mind, she went to the bathroom to get the laundry, completely forgetting her son was in the shower.

Washing his spikey blonde hair, Naruto noticed that he was still hard as ever and the memory of his mother’s delicious body could not escape his mind. “Fuck.” He whispered to himself as he knew he could only get rid of it one way. As he began to stroke himself off while muttering his mother’s name, he never heard the click of the bathroom door open and close.

With a soft hum, Kushina entered the bathroom with a small smile and basket in hand. When she opened the door she saw a sight that she would never forget. Inside the shower was her son, naked at the day he was born, stroking his massive rod. ‘Oh my God!’ Kushina thought to herself with a blush forming on her pale skin. ‘He must be eleven inches!’ Naruto’s member was larger than his fathers by six inches and thicker than his by two inches. Just seeing this monster made her pussy wetter than before.

“Kaa-chan.” Violet eyes widened when she heard her little boy moan out her name while stroking himself. ‘H-H-H-He’s masturbating…to me?!’ Her mind was in shock to realize her son was getting off to her. “Suck me. Suck off my cock you dirty slut.” Naruto’s dirty demands turned Kushina on and she was tempted to reveal herself and do just what he was demanding but stopped herself. ‘I-I-I can’t do this!’ She yelled to herself, regaining some of her composure before she committed the act.

As she was about to run away, a little devil Kushina appeared on her shoulder. The mini Kushina was dressed in a revealing devil costume and spoke in a sultry voice. “Oh, come on! You know you want that! Just look at him!” Devil Kushina pointed at the jerking teen. “Just go in and fuck that Adonis! Who cares if he is your son! That makes it hotter!” The words made the women’s blush grow ten-fold, making her face resemble her hair.

Kushina couldn’t help but agree with that point. The idea of doing something so taboo was, in fact, a major turn on. As she was about to move, an angel Kushina popped on her other shoulder. “No! If you do this you will never return to being mother and son!” The voice of reason, an angel Kushina, made the real Kushina stop in her tracks.

The Devil Kushina glared at the white angel. “Oh please! I know you want to fuck that too!” The angel blushed in embarrassment. “Fine!” She huffed in slight defeat at seeing Kushina was not able to go inside the shower and ride her son. “Just take his underwear and fuck yourself on that!” She demanded.

“That sounds better than crossing that line.” The angel side agreed before both popped off her shoulder. The busty red head was in her own mind before doing what she knew was wrong. “Sochi!” Kushina said, not letting it known that she had watched him jack off. She giggled quietly when she heard him sputter in surprise.

“Y-Y-Yeah Kaa-chan?!” ‘Fuck! Did she see me?!’ He asked himself with a large blush. Her dismissal made him release a breath of relief. “I’m doing some laundry before going to sleep!” she announced making Naruto nod. “Alright Kaa-chan! Night!” The blonde said with a happy smile. Happy because he was not caught and happy his mother was getting some rest after a hard day at working as a principle at his school.

Kushina smiled with a small blush before grabbing all the dirty clothing. Slipping one of his underwear in her shirt pocket, she walked out of the bathroom and down to the laundry room. Locking the door, she tossed the basket in the washer before taking out the garment she stole. Taking it to her face, she blushed harder as it had the distinct smell of Naruto on it. Pussy now gushing she slipped two fingers down her skirt, past her G-string, and into her pussy lips. Gently rubbing her labia, she moaned hotly as she breathed in his scent.

Just his scent alone was making her mind go crazy. “I want you, Naru-chan.” She whispered to herself as she imagined her son was fingering her drenched pussy. Stopping for a second, she leaned on the washer and parted her legs. Plunging her fingers back in, she moaned harder as she took in more of his scent. “Oh! I want that beautiful member inside me! You’re so big!” Kushina squeaked out after hitting a sensitive spot in her pussy. The rocking of the machine against her moist lady lips increased the pleasure.

“You’re so much bigger than your father!” Moaning harder she began licking at his underwear. “I want your cock!” She squealed out, climaxing much quicker than before. Huffing in slight tiredness, she looked back at the underwear before getting a lewd smile. Finally, after a few minutes of inner thoughts, she made her decision. “I don’t give a fuck anymore. I want my baby boy inside me again.” Kushina said to herself with a seductive giggle.

Naruto, after getting out of the shower, felt a shiver run down his spine. ‘Someone must be thinking of me.’ He thought to himself before shrugging it off and got ready for bed. He didn’t know, at the time, that he was about to having the greatest night of his young life.

Late into the night, Naruto had fallen asleep, his dreams filled with ramen, and Kushina took this time to put her plan into action. Dressed in a flimsy bra and see-through panties, she slowly opened the door of her son’s room. “Naru-chan. Are you awake?” Getting nothing in response, she smirked.

Walking inside, she softly closed his door before creeping up to her son’s sleeping form. ‘He looks so peaceful.’ She mused to herself, her smirk falling into a light smile, as she looked at her son’s naked upper body that was twisted to the side and drool leaking down his lips.

“I’m sorry Sochi.” Kushina softly apologized to her son as she sat at the edge of his bed, slowly trailing her fingers along his abdomen up to his face. “But I can’t hold it in anymore.” She said to herself and Naruto as she gently stroking his cheeks. Leaning down she finally gave her son the much needed kiss she had desired for the past year. Her taste buds were alive as she immediately fell in love with her son’s taste.

Moaning shamelessly, Kushina leaned on the bed, her body right next to her son as she continued to bash at his tongue. ‘Oh!’ She thought to herself in surprise when Naruto began to kiss her back along with his strong arms wrapping around her frame, bringing her closer to him. Violet eyes shot open to see azure blue looked back into violet with absolute love and lust.

Naruto had woken up when he felt a body sit on his bed but kept silent. He knew it was his mother and he was shocked that she was sneaking into his room. The shock grew when he felt her sexy fingers trail up his body. ‘K-Kaa-chan!’ The blonde thought happily when his mother gently stroked his face before leaning down and captured his lips in a quickly getting heated kiss.

After getting fed up with being idle in the kiss, he brought his arms around her smaller frame and kissed back. Kushina’s sweet tongue made Naruto’s mind hazy as he wanted to taste more of his mothers’ natural taste. ‘I want her!’ He shouted in his mind as violet finally looked into his blue.

“My, my, Kaa-chan.” Naruto finally said after looking at his mother with smoldering hot eyes. “Who would have thought you were so horny you would try and fuck your own son in his sleep.” He let out a mock sigh. “What a shameful mother I have.” While he was talking his hands were not idle, roaming all over Kushina’s womanly body.

The busty MILF was wide eyed in shock at her son’s sudden boldness as his strong hands were making her shake in lust. “I-” She was interrupted when Naruto captured her full lips in a deep kiss. She could only moan louder in response, falling deep into the passion, as Naruto rolled over so he was directly above his mother.

Holding himself up with his forearm, he continued to ravage his mothers’ mouth, making sure she was too stunned to make any move to stop him. ‘I can’t believe he’s making me feel this good!!’ Kushina thought in delirious lust. “Oh…Naru-chan.” She was able to moan out between the tongue battle.

Naruto needed to hear more of his angel of a mothers’ pleasure filled voice. Leaving her lips, both missing the other, he leaned back down. His hot breath sending shivers to run along her spine. “You’re mine Kaa-chan.” His husky voice made her moan softly before letting out a louder one when Naruto groped her jugs over her clothing.

“Oh, fuck yes!” She hissed out. Hearing his mother curse shocked Naruto as she usually only used shit or damn but never fuck. The slow in his hand movement let Kushina gain control of her body. “My turn.” Kushina’s sultry whisper made Naruto’s skin prickle before their positions were reversed.

The red haired bombshell looked at her son with unrestrained lust. Running her fingers over his body, the blush on her face intensified at the hard muscles. Dirty images of Kushina being trapped underneath his strong body caused her to let out a shuttering sigh and closing her sinful purple eyes.

Reopening them, she looked to her son with a devious smirk. “You’re right Naru-chan.” Kushina agreed with her son. “I am a naughty Kaa-chan. I peaked at you in the shower.” She took great pleasure at the blushing face of her son. “And I was pleasantly surprised. Who knew you were so well endowed.” Resting her ridiculous body on her son she slowly grinded her clad pussy against his clothed erection.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Naruto nodded slowly, losing his mind as the feeling of Kushina so close to his cock was becoming very hard for him to not take her right now. “I have been masturbating to you for an entire year. I think of you coming into my room and fucking me in my sleep. I even got off on your underwear tonight.” Naruto’s eyes widened in disbelief when Kushina revealed her sinful secret.

“I want this.” Grunting, Naruto looked at his mothers’ fondling hand against his junk. Her delicate small hands were pleasing even thought it was not directly on him yet. “Fill your Kaa-chan with me baby. I love you.” She confessed with a small smile and giant blush.

Wide blue stared into purple before Naruto brought her into a deep kiss and big hug. Kissing for a minute, he let her go. “I love you too Kaa-chan! I’ve loved you for so long!” The blonde admitted.

The soon to be lovers smiled at one another. Kushina’s smile, however, took a slutty turn when she felt the rod between her fingers twitch lewdly. “Let your Kaa-chan take care of you.” The mother placed butterfly kisses along her son’s body, licking at his chest, before reaching his pajama pants. With a swift tug, she was greeted to the giant member that she craved for. ‘W-Wow!’ The red head thought with deep desire. It was even bigger than she thought and the smell was intoxicating.

“K-K-Kaa-chan.” Naruto’s voice made her leave her daze and look to her lovely son who had a giant blush and looked away. “I-I-I’m a virgin.” The confession made Ksuhina blush as well.

“Heheh.” She giggled softly when she saw his bashful expression. “Don’t worry, my love.” She cooed out, her tongue dangerously close to licking his veiny member. Pink cunt lips were now creating a giant stain on her underwear and nipples begging to break free from her brazier and sucked on. “Kaa-chan will teach you everything.” Giving the prick a long lick, she slowly rolled her tongue around the engorged head, lapping at his pre-jiz.

“F-Fua!” Moaned the blonde teen laying as still as he could for his mother. Her long tongue bathed his pulsing rod in saliva. Kushina’s saliva was so hot and pleasing to Naruto, it took all he could to not explode on his mothers’ beautiful face. “K-Kaa-chan is sucking my dick!” The horny teen yelled out, pushing his head back into his pillow.

Kushina was giving her son’s member much needed attention while gently fondling his sack. What she was not licking she was jacking off at a nice slow pace. Her goal was to make her son get crazy in lust and take charge. The female Uzumaki was always a rough lover and always wanted Minato, who was always gentle, to fuck her like a bitch in heat. His pained groans and twitching hands were a giveaway that he was getting close to breaking.

Gently kissing his cock head, she placed the tip in before looking at her son. Not feeling her move, he looked down to almost stop breathing as Kushina’s gaze caused him to blank. Smirking around his cock, she plunged the whole thing. His mushroom head hitting the back of her throat in one go.

“AH!” Naruto roared out in pleasure. Legs shook and quivered in need as Kushin slowly bobbed her head up and down, her tongue licking away at what she had just ate. After several more minutes of throat fucking her son, Kushina blushed neon red when she felt Naruto’s hands framing her face. ‘Thank God! Fuck you’re Kaa-chan’s throat!’ She pleaded in her head. Naruto could somewhat read the message so he did as commanded.

Bringing her head to the tip, he slammed her skull back down while thrusting his hips up. Eyes watered at the rough feeling of Naruto forcing all of his monstrous member into her oral pathway. “Fuck!” Roared Naruto while skull fucking his mother with wild abandonment. “You fucking slut! Do you know how long I wanted to fuck this mouth?! It’s so tight! I don’t think I’ll last any monger!” Naruto’s dirty shouts made Kushina plunge shaky fingers deep into her gushing pussy. Long nails pleased her walls, warming herself up for her son’s prick that was hammering away at her throat.

After five more minutes of rough deep throating, the son could feel the familiar knot grow in his loins. Kushina could feel her son about to cum from the twitching of his cock. She upped the pleasure by adding a bit of her teeth, gently massaging the foreskin. “That’s right! Get me off! I’m gonna’ fill this dirty mouth with cum before covering this dirty Kaa-chan with cum!” Not being able to hold back any longer, Naruto thrusted one more time. Holding her head at the base of his cock, he exploded all his stored lust for Kushina inside her tummy. His back arched almost painfully while releasing his jizz down her tight throat.

‘Sooooo~~~!!!! Good!’ Kushina thought as she gulped up as much of his spunk as she could while her cunt lips tightened around her long fingers. Juices covered her fingers as she climaxed while tasting her Naru-chan’s semen. ‘Such a long climax!’ The bombshell thought in bliss as his climax felt like it was going on forever. She couldn’t get enough of her son.

The blonde cumming man kept pumping his hips while spewing inside Kushina’s mouth, coating her in white. “F-Fuck!!” He let out a small growl before falling down on his bed in exhaustion.

“T-T-Th-That was amazing.” Naruto whispered in amazement after feeling the best climax of his life. It was all thanks to his mother. Looking down, after feeling himself still engulfed by Kushina, his cock twitched alive when he took in Kushina’s form.

The mother was in her own world as she kept her mouth around Naruto’s prick, licking all the juices that covered his waist. Eyes hungry in lust while slurping all his cum off, the lewd sounds were music to his ears and the sight of her lewd eyes that shone with cock hunger. “Ah!” Kushina finally let go of Naruto’s member, letting out a loud pop, before sighing in happiness of the warm feeling Naruto’s cum gave.

“Ah~!” She moaned throatily as she savored the feeling of Naruto’s cum coating her skin and licking her lips in a slow sensual fashion. “Sochi tastes so good~.” Kushina moaned out like a school girl. “Iya!” The woman yelped, however, when she found herself back to the bed. Her bra soon discarded by her son.

Blue eyes feasted upon the peach colored nipples of his mother’s gorgeous bosom. With a lick of his dry lips, he grabbed the left teat with his mouth before grapping the other flesh and gently kneaded it. “Yes. Suck my tits.” Kushina moaned, her slender arms holding Naruto’s head closer to her bosom. The child didn’t need to be told twice before gently biting at her flesh. The reaction made him smirk. “FUCK!!” She screeched out, her legs stiffening to breaking point, as she climaxed all over her son, the panties absolutely holding nothing back.

Growling, he left her teat before looking into her eyes. “Mine.” Growling, Naruto impaled Kushina with his prick in one go. “F-Fuck!!” Kushina yelled out once more at the feeling of his giant member pushing past where his father pushed her.

Naruto paid no mind to his mothers’ arching back or wailing body. His only focus was to make his mother his and claim her pussy as his own. Nothing would stop him as his rod rampaged in Kushina’s hot wet walls. Her pussy walls continuously accommodating to his punishing rod that slipped in and out of her cunt walls, each pump going deeper and deeper. All his thrusts hit her cervix, the resulting silent scream and juices coating his ramming tool made it easier for the boy to fuck his mother as a smoother pace.

The mushroom head brushed up against the entrance to her womb. Kushina’s toes curled, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, drool streaming down her mouth, and her mouth set in a happy grin. Powerful thighs made sure the man above her didn’t go too far before plunging back into its new home. She could feel his sperm-filled sacks of flesh bounce off her ass flesh every time his cock head hit the roof of her insides.

Hips still pumping at a fast tempo, they could feel the others heart beating through their connection. Moving his blue eyes up, he looked into the blank stare his mother now had as she bounced back and forth off his pole. “Mother.” With upmost passion and love, Naruto kissed her like an animal, tongue sloppily covering her own in his saliva while keeping the thrusts deep and powerful.

Kushina thrashed and mewled beneath her massive meat son as each and every thrust jarred her entire curvaceous body. Sweaty tits bounced in his face, impacting Naruto’s chest. The sweet feeling of his mothers’ hard nipples against him, while looking into the erotic face of the glowing Kushina made him plow into her again and again.

“I-Iya!!” The busty mother was finally able to speak words when she felt her son suck on her sweaty milk jugs that he was trying to inhale. Voice hoarse, she rasped out. “Fuck me! Fuck me harder you stud! Fuck your Kaa-chan’s pussy! Fuck this dirty sluts cunt, dattebane!” She begged through hangered breaths and shrieks of pleasure when her son slapped her rippling ass.

“Fuck you’re so tight, Kaa-chan!” Naruto growled out between gritted teeth. “What a dirty slut you are!” Naruto slapped her ass, getting a pleased yelp from his lover. Placing his hand behind her head, he laid completely on her body and moved his hips in a jack hammering motion. His hips became a piston of power for Kushina’s hungry cervix. “You’re mine forever!” He claimed with a deep kiss.

Moaning shamelessly, the two were drunk on the feeling of one another’s bodies that clung onto each other’s sex organs. Disturbingly pleasing sounds only increased the heat between the two. And after several hours of love making, neither could hold themselves back from the explosion that would change them.

Now in a lotus position, Naruto released his mothers’ mouth and threw his head between the crock of her neck. Naruto’s hot breath against her sweaty skin made her more aroused. Her hands sunk into his sweat matted hair, making sure that his licking tongue made a mark on her beautiful flesh. “I-I’m gonna’ fill this pussy up Kaa-chan!” With a harsh whisper Naruto announced his coming release inside his mother. “Let me cum inside! Let me make you pregnant! I want you to carry my child and fuck you so hard you’ll never want anyone else!” Naruto roared out, spanking her ass until it was bright red.

Kushina’s tight cunt walls continued to wrap itself around Naruto’s rumbling prick until it was actually inside her womb. Head flung back, her lustrous red hair sticking to her sweat coated body, giving her an even more delectable appearance, she shouted out her pleasure. “YES! Fuck me Sochi! Make sure my pussy knows that you are its master! I don’t want anyone else but my Naru-chan’s manly dick inside me~~!” This bitch squealed out as her walls twitched around his twitching rod.

With an animalistic growl, Naruto captured his mother in a kiss that would be seen for porn-stars while soon exploding inside, filling her womb with sperm. Lustful eyes gazed into one another while moaning in release. Shuttering after such an amazing combined climax, Naruto and Kushina fell to the bed and promptly passed out.

~Next Day~

The morning sun had just peaked through the clouds and through the window of one Naruto Uzumaki’s bedroom. In the bedroom laid the blonde with his unbelievably sexy mother attatched to the hips. Naked bodies tangled together in blissful sex induced sleep.

That sleep, for Kushina, was disturbed by the light shining in her closed eyes. Grumbling a little, she groggily opened her eyes to glare at the shads that did nothing to block out the sun. ‘Stupid sun.’ The mother then let out a pleased sigh when she felt something poke inside her nether regions. Confused she looked down only to have her purple eyes shoot open.

“N-N-Naru-chan!” She almost shouted out in shock. Kushina was on top of her naked son, her naked as well, with his giant man meat still deep within her pleasantly filled fuck-hole. ‘I-I-It wasn’t a dream!’ The busty red head thought there sinful night was just her imagination but it was not! She was actually fucked by her son! And…she loved it!

“Mornin’ Kaa-chan!” The voice of her son made her look down and see his cheeky smirk and bright eyes looking into her. She melted into the smile, smiling back at her son. Naruto had been awake for a couple of hours and it had taken all of his restraint to destroy him MILF mother with his morning-wood. The hard tool inside her twitched constantly as her pussy walls unconsciously squeezed him in her sleep. When she woke up, he was ecstatic because that could mean he would be able to fuck her again.

Now that he had finally fucked her, his desire to confine her to his bed and take her over and over had grew into a reality that he would make sure would happen today. “M-Mo-Morning, Sochi.” Kushina stuttered her reply with a healthy blush on her wonderful skin.

Smiling, he rubbed his cheek into her lustrous red hair he loved so much. “Last night was amazing Kaa-chan. It was the best night of my life!” He exclaimed happily. The mother couldn’t help but agree with him as the night before had been the best fuck she had ever gotten. “I-I agree.” She finally spoke out, forgetting all the protest of this sinful act. “That was amazing Sochi. I-I-I love you.” Kushina confessed, looking deep into her son/lovers’ eyes.

Blue eyes widened in shock before closing in happiness. Hugging the busty red head closer, “I love you too Kaa-chan! I’ve loved you for so long!” Naruto exclaimed happily. Leaning up, the mother looked into her son’s eyes before giving him a wet, passionate kiss. The kiss woke her inner demons of lust and his as well. The twitching rod deep inside her cunt muscles made her body heat up arousal.

“I’m glad.” Kushina said, saliva connecting the two’s lips, and looked at her son like a hungry lioness. “Now, how about we continue this.” She suggested, tightening her lower mound around her sexy son’s mushroom-head. “Ug!” Naruto groaned in pleasure at the hot cum filled walls constricting itself around his rod.

It was so squishy, hot, tight, and pleasing that it was almost unbelievable that she had given birth. ‘I’m so lucky~~!!!’ Naruto tanked Kami above that gave him such an amazing woman for him to love and her loving him back. “So naughty Kaa-chan.” Moaned out the blonde, hands now roaming about his mother’s creamy body.

Kushina sent him a saucy smirk. Lifting her hips up high, keeping only the purple tip inside her walls, she slammed it all the way down. “Fuck!” She growled out in lust at the hammer-rod that was so deep inside her womb. “Fuck this dirty Kaa-chan!” Kushina begged with sweat dripping down her luscious red locks.

Just the sight of his beloved mother bouncing on his prick, her sensual voice saying such dirty things, and her beautiful hair that seemed to shine in the small light of the sun peeking through the shades made him growl in deep arousal and need. Firmly gripping his mothers’ bountiful hips, he thrusted up when she bounced down. The jiggling of her tits, made him lick his lips in desire to suck and milk them. Kushina’s flesh orbs were one of the main attributes he liked about his mothers’ bodies. To see them bouncing up and down right in front of his face was a dream come true and he couldn’t wait to devour them once more.

The rhythm now screwed up, Kushina let out a throaty moan at the new pace. “Y-Yes!” She shouted out, not caring if her voice was too loud. Continuing to bounce like a whore, she grabbed her son by the shoulders and made him lean up. Slender arms wrapped around his head and secured him in her generous bosom. “Yes baby! Suck your Kaa-chan’s tits! They need to be sucked on!” Kushina yelled out happily when Naruto’s tongue lashed out and bathed her pink nipple in saliva.

The horny mother was now moaning like a whore with the most ahegao smile she could muster. “Fuck!” Naruto roared out between the heavenly milk jugs he was playing and sucking at. His body twitched in ecstasy when he ploughed his hips into her tight cunt lips that seemed to be even tighter than last night. His tight sack smacked against her full womanly ass with each pump and pull back. “You slutty bitch! I’m gonna’ have to punish you for fucking your son so early in the morning!” His husky voice and demanding personality made her literal jelly.

Her head flew back, eyes rolling to the top of her skull, as she helped her son fuck her. Using his shoulders as leverage to made the thrusts deeper and rougher that before. The sickening sounds of their slapping flesh sent them both to utopia. His rough hands occasionally slapping her ass only made her moan harder. Spit was flying out of her mouth by now she was so drunk on her son’s never decreasing pumps. “O-O-Oh GOD!” This bitch screeched out. Her nails dug into Naruto’s skin, the teen grunted in slight pain but answered by throwing her down. “Yes! Fuck me! Claim this naughty Kaa-chan!” Kushina demanded of her son whose body now loamed over her.

Without saying anything, he captured her lips in a sloppy kiss. Tongue clashed against tongue before plunged his still ragging member back into its personal hole. The busy red head’s back arched in ecstacy when her son began slapping her ass while nibbling at her leaking teats. “Fuck!” Naruto roared out. “You’re tit milk is so good! This is mine now! You hear me?! You’re mine now Kaa-chan! No one will ever be able to fuck this dirty body but me!” The teen was too deep in lust to notice his words of the fact that he was fucking her into the bed. The headboard slamming against the walls with each and every ram of his thundering man-hood.

“Yes!” Kushina squealed out. Her long arms wrapping her son in her embrace. Her hot breath against his ear. “Fill me up! Spurt all that seed inside this dirty mother! Spill your seed inside me you dirty mother fucker!” The alluring whisper combined with her legs holding her son deep inside her tight cunt made him lose the last control.

“MINE!!!” Naruto roared out, slamming his rod so far, piercing her cervix and spewed his load deep into his mothers’ fuck-hole. Kushina’s entire body stiffed when she felt her son spew his semen deep within her tight cunt walls. Eyes rolled to the back of her head, grinning, and letting out a silent scream before letting out the loudest yell she had for the strongest orgasm she has ever been given. “YESSS!!!!!!” Bodies twitched erratically while they dumped all there cum on each other.

Naruto kept his face in his mothers’ skin, biting at her skin and absolutely loving her sweaty taste. Everything about her was delicious and he wanted more and more of this tight walls squeezing all his seed out of his pulsing member. Kushina was in the same boat as her mind was sent into the gutter as her world and body had become rocked by her son. Dirty images of what she had in mind flooded her head, which only prolonged her squirting female juices on the man-meat that would satisfy her for the rest of her life.

Minutes passed before Naruto shakily thrusted the last amount of his load into Kushina’s gushing whore-hole. Shuttering for the last time, Naruto’s head fell right between his personal fun-bags. The bombshell of a red-head hugged her sweaty son’s form to her jiggling tits, where she was sure he would never leave. The suction she was feeling on her left teat only confirmed her prediction. “Heheh.” She giggled while lovingly stroking Naruto’s sweaty blonde locks. “Thank you.” She whispered, kissing his head softly. “I love you, Naru-chan. Thank you for making your Kaa-chan feel so loved.” Tears welled in her eyes as she was truly happy at this moment.

Naruto buried his face deeper into his busty mothers’ bosom. Her natural body scent was like a drug to him and her sweet words made him want to show her how much he loved her. “I love you too, Kaa-chan.” Naruto muttered, releasing her nubs. “I’d do anything to make you happy. You’re my world.” Confirming this, he placed a gentle kiss on his mothers’ parted lips. The combined taste of him and her didn’t deter him as he continued his love-filled kiss.

Ending the kiss, both let out a content sigh before snuggling close to one another. The afterglow of their morning session left them needing more but they held themselves back. Naruto cast his gaze back to his mother and thought of a wonderful idea to show her how much she meant to him. “Kaa-chan.” Getting a melodious ‘Hmm.’ He continued on. “How about we go on a date tonight? I want to show you around.” Kushina surprised her son with a wet kiss of happiness.

The bombshell didn’t expect the sudden request of a date but she was happy none the less. “I’d love to Sochi, dattebayo!” She squealed out like a school girl. Giving out a chuckle Naruto held him mother closer, loving her hardened teats on his skin.

“I’m glad. Make yourself beautiful, not hard, because we’re going to some place nice.” Naruto promised his mother who nodded happily, too excited for what was in store for this night.

~That night~

The blonde Uzumaki was standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a formal dining outfit, a black tux, tie, and a jacket thrown over his shoulder. ‘Wonder what she’s going to wear?’ Perverted images of what his mother would wear came to his mind. A nosebleed soon began before his mothers’ melodious voice reached his ears.

“Naru-chan.” Looking at the top, his jaw dropped to the floor while a blush covered his entire face. Kushina had her blood-red hair tied in an elegant bun, a strand of beautiful red framed her face with very light make-up, showing off her natural beauty. The MILF was wearing a simple black dress that reached her ankles; a slit was cut from the bottom of the dress all the way to her mid-thigh. She wore matching black heels that showed off her powerful sexy legs. A simple purse and strap hung off her slender shoulders that, if one looked close enough, had little marks from her son’s constant sucking of flesh.

“W-Wow!” Naruto could only say dumbly as his pants became slightly strained around his growing erection.

“Hehe.” Kushina giggled at her son’s stunned expression. ‘Still got it!’ Walking down the stairs she looked her son up and down and gained a blush of her own. “You look handsome too, Naru-chan.” She complimented.

“Ah-Ah thanks Kaa-chan.” Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly before offering his arm out. Giggling at the gentleman gesture she wrapped her arm around his. She made sure to press her luscious breasts against his arm.

Naruto drove him and his mother to the fanciest place in town. Parking, he led his mother from the car and into the place. “Wow. This is amazing, Naru-chan.” Kushina said, holding on her son’s arm.

“I’m glad Kaa-chan.” Naruto smiled at his mother before seeing the waiter at the podium. “Two under Uzumaki.” He informed the man. Seeing the reservations, the man led the two to the table set-up. Kushina was slightly shocked that it was this easy. With a sly smirk, she nudged her son gently. “You planned this, didn’t you?” She playfully accused. The cheeky grin answered her question and she could only blush at her son’s thoughtfulness.

Pulling his mothers’ chair out and gently pushing it in, he sat down and made an order with her doing so as well. The waiter left and Kushina decided to tease her new lover. “So Naru-chan. Do you have any more surprises for this beautiful woman?” The female asked with a coy smirk. Naruto gave his mother a chuckle, happy she could tease with him like this.

Deciding to give her a little taste of medicine, he leaned forward. “I don’t know. I’m kind of distracted by this beautiful woman in front of me.” Both blushed at the words. “She had long beautiful red hair and makes me feel so happy to have her in my life.” Naruto ended with a light smile and blush deepened.

Kushinas’ heart soared at the confession. “Thank you, love.” She whispered longingly. Reaching out her hand, she laced her fingers with his. “I’m happy you’re in my life too.” Both blushed harder than before. “Even if it is wrong, I don’t care.” The beauty admitted with a motherly smile.

The dirty MILF took this moment to realize how truly handsome Naruto had become. To know she had this stud with her made her so wet. Pussy lips parted a little, slightly wetting her lacy underwear with juice, as she continued to remember their night and morning of passion. Just being across from him made her hot.

Peaking around, noticing the lights were very dim with the table cloth hiding anything below the waist, she gained a dirty smirk. “Sochi.” Naruto looked into his mothers’ eyes and his blush turned up at the hungry look she now sported. “Why don’t you let this naughty Kaa-chan thank her adoring son?” She didn’t let him think about it as she slipped out of her chair. Sexily crawling her way to her son’s strained pants, she began to get hotter. ‘I’m so naughty, dattebayo!’ Kushina thought lustfully.

Reaching her prize she rested her soft hand on the growing bulge. “Uh.” Naruto grunted as softly as he could, not wanting to draw attention to himself and mother. “K-K-Kaa-chan.” The teen was embarrassed about his mothers’ actions but he would be lying if he didn’t say he was not turned on. The fact that they might get caught doing something so taboo only raised his arousal to let this happen.

Getting tired with just rubbing the powerful tool, Kushina pulled the zipper down and was greeted to the sight of her son’s slightly limp rod falling to her face. “Ah!” Letting out a sigh of bliss she nuzzled the prick with her cheek. “So wonderful, my love~.” Her seductive voice made the rod on her cheek twitch alive, now standing at full mast. Leaning back, she took it deep down in one thrust. The pulsing mushroom head hitting the back of her hot tight throat, making it dirty with pre-jizz. Kushina moaned throatily around the member currently deep inside her oral tunnel. Slowly dragging her head up, she sent her son a sultry wink that made him moan piteously. He really wanted to jam his rod into his sluts mouth but couldn’t as he didn’t want to gain too much attention and get caught.

Shivers ran up and down his spine when the feeling of his mothers’ skilled tongue licked at his shaft that she was not ingesting. Her hot tongue slobbering hit up and taking it deeper and deeper with each rough head bob. “F-Fuck!” Naruto whispered as softly as he could. Fists balled in restrained pleasure. Trying to thrust up, his blue eyes shot open when he noticed he couldn’t. Looking down he saw his mother licking at his foreskin and sending him a saucy smirk with her hands pushing against his lower half.

“Nuh uh Naru-chan.” She teased lightly, her tongue still licking away at the wet meat in her grasp. “Let your slutty Kaa-chan suck you off. Actually,” Kushina trailed off, licking all the way from the bottom of his shaft to the top. His taste sending her mind in a haze. “Why don’t I warm you up with these?” Pulling her top down, she let her son drink in the sight of her un-clothes breasts.

Red was the dominate color on Naruto’s face as he stared at the pretty pink color of the red headed MILF’s bosom. Licking his dry lips, he was about to pinch them when Kushina gently slapped them away. Narrowing his eyes, he was about to demand she let him before he was sent to heaven.

Kushina’s soft jugs wrapped themselves around Naruto’s angrily twitching rod. The mother looked at her son with the same hungry look she had given him last night and this morning. “S-So hot.” Kushina moaned wantonly as the feeling of his hot rod between her jugs made her pussy wetter than before. Sneaking a look, Naruto drew a rough breath at the sight of his mother.

She looked even more beautiful, in his opinion, as her massive milk flesh was rubbing up and down his prick. “Ug!” He groaned louder as his mother licked what pre-jiz leaked onto her chest. Naruto, not able to help himself, wrapped his fingers around her nipples and began to play with them.

“A-Ah! Y-Yes baby.” Kushina moaned around his member. The vibrations from her muffled voice made him twitch harder for her. “Cum. Cum on your naughty mother’s tits. I can feel it. I want this dirty milk on me.” She begged with a throaty whisper that made him scrunch his face his pleasure.

Thrusting lightly, Naruto soon exploded his seed deep within Kushina’s waiting maw. “Uga!” Naruto came inside the MILF’s hot waiting mouth in an explosion of lust. Kushina was in a land of her own as she licked and played with all the cum erupting from the tool twitching in her mouth. ‘So good! His milk is so delicious! I’m getting addicted to this!’ The mother moaned around the prick, making more spurt out, and enjoyed the feeling of the hot spunk that she could hold against her tit flesh.

Releasing his mother’s amazing cleavage, Naruto slumped in his chair. Blushing heavily, Naruto looked down to see his mother enjoying the feast that was his semen. The busty red-head was in eutrophic pleasure while slurping all his cum off her mouth in a sensual lick as she knew her son was watching her. After licking the last off, she sent him a saucy wink.

Kissing his leaking tool, she slowly got back to her seat when no one noticed and sat down comfortably. “Thank you for the drink, Naru-chan. It’s my favorite.” She teased out with a blush of her own. Naruto could only look at his mother in deep lust. Growling a little, he was about to lean over to her, but the waiter had arrived with the food. Gulping back his lust, he ate with his mother, subtly teasing her with how she looked so cute with his cum covering her.

After eating, taking twenty minutes, Naruto couldn’t control himself anymore. Leaning over, he got close to him mother’s ear and whispered haggardly, his voice dripping in arousal. “Go to the bathroom. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be begging to stop.” Gently blowing into her ear, he enjoyed the massive blush she sported.

Kushina was happy as she could be. It was always one of her fantasies to have sex in a public place. With a smile she whispered back. “Meet me in ten minutes. Prepare to have those big balls fucked dry.” With that promise, and a soft passionate kiss, she sashayed her way to the bathroom.

Growling softly, he waited patiently, telling the waiter Kushina went to the bathroom and payed the check. After the agonizing minutes passed, he got up and stalked his way to the woman’s bathroom. Looking around, seeing the ghost was clear, he opened the door.

Kushina was gushing as she waited by the door for her son to come in and be greeted to her current attire. She let her dress hang off her shoulders, showing her tits to the world, and had her skirt hiked up, showing that she was not wearing any underwear. Her red hair flowed down her back and framed her eyes, giving her a more alluring look that she knew Naruto loved. Purple eyes were alive in lust when her son walked into the room. She giggled a little at the stunned expression he sported at the erotic sight.

The blonde almost passed out at seeing his mother sensually leaning against the sink. Her jugs standing proudly in the air, as her cunt juice were flowing down her thighs like a wonderfully juicy waterfall. ‘I want this!’ With a silent growl, he flung himself into his mother. “Iya!” Kushina moaned out happily at the rough treatment. Back now firmly against the sink, the bad mother looked deep into her aroused son’s eyes. The look in his eyes alone made her cum a little. Small amounts of female cum splashed against his now, having all but ripped his pants off, bare thighs.

“Naughty Kaa-chan.” Naruto teased to his furiously blushing mother. The fact that pushing her against the sink alone caused her to experience a mini-orgasm filled him with pride. ‘Can’t wait to stick it in.’ He thought with a perverted grin. “Cumming on your Sochi after being pushed down. I wonder how hard you’ll cum when I’m done fucking this fine ass.” The blonde then positioned his hard rod to her backdoor.

Kushina was blushing super hard right now. “W-Wait!” She shouted out, making him stop. Seeing him look at her with such eyes made her turn away in embarrassment. “I-I-I’ve never taken any-anything back there.” The sight of his beautiful mother blushing so cutely, combined with the fact she was dressed so risky made him harder than ever.

“Kaa-chan!” Yelling, Naruto plunged his whole member inside her ass. Kushina didn’t have time to prepare so she let out a high pitched yell. Her squeal would have been herd if Naruto’s mouth and tongue were not already on hers. Her son’s giant prick was so deep in her ass she couldn’t think straight. It was unbelievable the amount of pain but also the pleasure that came from it as well. ‘I-I-I can’t believe I’m getting off on the pain!’ She thought with embarrassment at the fact she could be a masochist.

“S-So amazing. Your ass is so tight around me.” Muttered Naruto between lips. Kushina’s butthole was so tight it felt like it was trying to break off his penis. But with the slight pain also came the pleasing feeling and pride at the fact he had taken his mother’s anal virginity. “I-I love you so much, Kaa-chan.” Looking down, he couldn’t stop the healthy blush that formed.

The Uzumaki woman’s hair was covered small sweat, the liquid slowly trailing down to her bosom, giving her an even more appealing form. Feeling her lover stop for a moment, she looked back and saw the care that his eyes reflected. “Oh, Naru-chan.” Kushina moaned happily, tears flowing down her lovely face.

As he was about to ask if he did something wrong, his mother wrapped her arms around his neck and abruptly pulled her into a hot kiss. Powerful legs pulled the prick deeper inside, making her moan louder as the sloppy tongues battled. Kushina won this time and set the pace for the kiss, she sucked on his tongue, making lewd sounds both mother and son enjoyed.

Blue eyes rolled to the back of his skull at the feeling of his mother sucking on his tongue. Her hot mouth on his tongue and the hot hole currently squeezing his prick together made him cum. Moaning loudly between the kisses, he unloaded the white seed he had stored up. Kushina followed the moans too, feeling so hot that she made her lover cum with only kissing.

Releasing the kiss, Kushina looked at her son and gave a smile of upmost happiness. “I love you too, Naru-chan. You make me so happy.” After confessing that, with Naruto giving her a small smile, she looked at him with hot and steamy eyes. “Now,” Lightly pulling him in, the feeling of his cum sloshing around making her moan. “Ug. How about you fuck your naughty Kaa-chan’s ass? Fully claim me as your own.” She basically demanded of her son with a stern glare.

He found the glare very hot and gave into her demand. Slowly bringing himself back, leaving only the prick’s head in, he plunged back in hard. The way Kushina moaned and body quaked made him go again. In and out. In and out. Slap her bosom and ass every so often. That was his rhythm as he continued to fuck his gushing mother into the bathroom. Her moans and sinful body that made such erotic sounds and the juices running from her cunt, making it easier for him to get deeper, only made him go harder and more feral.

“Fuck!” Growled out Naruto as his hands dug deep into her womanly thick hips. Her skin was bright red in arousal as she moaned with each pump and grind his tool did inside her walls. The giant prick stirred her up like nothing before and she doubted she would ever get sick of such utopia-like pleasure. “This pussy is so tight! It’s amazing to be inside you, Kushina!” Kushina’s eyes widened when her son called her by her name.

“Again!” She pleaded. Looking down to his lust filled mother, she repeated herself. “Say my name!” Naruto easily responded while fucking her deep, her ass muscles squeezing his twitching rod amazingly. “Kushina.” Moaning his mother’s name, he felt a new heat rise in his chest. Testing it, he said his mother’s name. “Kushi.” Again the feeling grew as did his member destroying her ass-hole.

“Yes!” Kushina yelled out, tears streaming down her face while bucking her red rectum against his thrusts. “Fuck me Naru! Fuck that big dick up my ass! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Fill this filthy bitch with your cum!” The red-heads dirty moans and tight spencter made Naruto growl into Kushina’s tits he was now playing with.

“Kaa-chan!” Leaving her well-lubed teats, he captured Kushina in a deep kiss, his hips now as deep in her ass as he could get. The familiar twitching of fuck holes caused Naruto and Kushina to shake within one another’s embrace.

Blue looked into purple and the silent message was received. Fucking his hips harder, Kushina’s body bouncing heavily against the sink and hair askew as it flowed in the air, the mother bit down on Naruto’s shoulder.

The pain made him cum, the last barrier of his climax reached, and exploded his last load deep within her ass. “KUSHINA!!!” Naruto roared out as loudly as he could. He barely heard the muffled shout of his name from the shaking and erratically twitching MILF in his arms.

His hot white seed filled her ass in a flood of pleasure, her pussy juice coating his lower half once more. Eyes rolled to the back of her sweat covered skull as she climaxed heavily against her son’s wonderful prick. ‘Fucking amazing~~~! Minato has never made me cum so hard!’ She thought to herself, comparing the pleasure his father gave her to Naruto’s cock. It was no comparison as she continued to shake and squirm around the blonde.

After the load died down, Naruto pulled out, leaving the left-over sperm to spew out, with Kushina mewling out in displeasure at the missing meat. “No~~!” Kushina moaned with a heavy blush. “Heheh.” Naruto let out a gruff chuckle at his mother’s cock starved face.

Leaning down and giving her a kiss that ended much too soon for her, Naruto gave her a masculine smirk that made her cum again. “Let’s get you out of here.” Slowly dressing herself, almost falling down due to the rough pounding, Kushina was able to leave the restroom, hanging off Naruto’s arm.

~Park~

“Oh, Kushi-chan.” Naruto moaned between deep tongue battles of the busty red goddess straddling his hips. “Naru-chan.” Kushina moaned out her son’s name, slowly grinding her soaking cunt lips along his free prick. Naruto and Kushina had all but sprinted out the restaurant, with Naruto basically dragging his mother by the hand. Neither wanted to end their night of pleasure and sinful delight. Passing the park that was close to their home, the two had a particularly kinky idea.

The red-head had pushed her son down on a park bench they were passing and before he could say or do anything she had wrapped herself around him. Kushina had all but shoved her tongue down his throat and began to ground her hips against him. “Let’s fuck right now.” After leaving the kiss, Kushina all but demanded with a wild hungry look. It had been another one of her fantasies to do it in a park, her being fucked like an animal. “You’re setting you naughty mother on fire, dattebayo.” Kushina said the typical Uzumaki verbal tick when excited.

Naruto easily returned the look and raised her up before taking his pants off and bringing her down of his prick, her gushing lips lubing up his member for insertion. “So good, Kaa-chan. I’m gonna’ fuck you in the open.” Growled out Naruto after leaving the kiss. Firmly holding her hips, he grounded her on and off his twitching rod, teasing Kushina’s pink lips with the side of his veiny tool.

While she enjoyed the teasing, she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed it. She needed his cock to be inside her right now! Grabbing his hands, she looked down at him with a glare. “Fuck me you stud. I don’t want a warm-up! I’m wet enough! Fuck me now! Destroy me in the open! Fuck me like the wild animal I am!” She demanded with her looking all the more sexy to him.

Following the demand, very hot from the sex-crazed look she now sported, the son pulled her down his shaft, his lower head pushing against her. The sight of his mother and her beautiful sinful body seemed to glow in the moonlight. Picking her wonderful full hips up, he looked deep into her eyes. “Here it comes, Kaa-chan!” Roaring out the last word, he plunged his mother down his prick while fucking himself up. “Fuck! Such a tight twat!” Naruto grunted out, already bouncing his wonderful mother on and off his thrusting rod. The juices that soon flowed down his shaft made him smirk against his mother’s flesh which he had taken to gently nipping at.

Kushina had climaxed with the first thrust. His touch alone was sending her walls and mind to never known pleasure and she loved every moment of riding her son’s cock. Getting her wits back, she hugged his head close, letting out a strangled moan when her son had already tahen the roll of licking her pink nub, while helping his thrusts out. She used her powerful legs and thighs to squeeze at his member while moving up and down at a rapid pace.

Naruto let out a strangled moan at his mother’s tightened mound. It was amazing! Her body was made for sex and he loved the fact that he was getting to fuck the hottest piece of ass in town. Bringing his attention back to the flesh in front of him, he lashed his tongue out, slobbering the nubs in saliva, before gently biting them. One hand guided the harshly bouncing mother on and off his rod while the other one had grabbed the tit-flesh un sucked.

“Fuck! That’s it! Right there!” Yelled out Kushina, her voice carried through the park, when Naruto hit the one spot where she was most sensitive and pleased by. His prick hit that spot numerous times after her slurred words. “Fuck me! Fuck me you dirty boy! Rip this naughty Kaa-chan of yours in two! Fill me up with this dirty boy’s dick-milk!” Beseeched the milf currently sucking at her son’s cock.

“That’s right!” Leaving her teats, slightly depressed about doing so, Naruto grabbed her face and held it to his. Their hot breath sent shivers down the other’s spines. “You’re mine to fuck! You are mine alone! This tight pussy and fat ass are meant for me! As your son, you are mine to fuck, suck, milk, and destroy!” Naruto roared out, now slapping her shaking ass and sending ripples of utopia shivers up and down her spasming form. “And I’m going to start here! Take it! Take your son’s milk deep within that dirty Kaa-chan womb!” Capturing Kushina in an animalistic kiss, Naruto buried his dick inside her. Piercing the cervix, he did another thrust, then another, then another.

Kushina was sure if someone walked by right now they would not see two people making love. She was sure they would think it were two animals fucking with all the grunts, sloshing sounds, and yelps that came from the connected Uzumaki. All the mother could do was burn hotter for Naruto to explode, coating her with cum while she coated her in her female nectar.

“Yes!” Kushina moaned out breathlessly between deep tongue raping. “Fill me up! Fuck this Kaa-chan into submission! You’re the only one for meeeeee!!!!” She squealed out the last part, leaving the kiss with her spit flying in the air. The blonde had lasted as long as he could before launching his last load of the night into his mother. Growling in her cleavage, he twitched in afterglow pleasure while still pumping cum inside.

“Yes!” Kushina moaned out weakly, her entire body flush with arousal and desire as the white seed was invading her womb. She was sure she might get pregnant with the large load but she didn’t care. “I can feel it all. I can feel your baby-seed filling me.” Kushina kissed his head softly while running his head between her bosom. “It’s so amazing. I love it. Suck me. Let Kaa-chan suck all your seed out while milking me.” Kushina was surprised when Naruto, who was sucking hard, began to lactate once more. It was always arousing to leak her milk so now that he was drinking it while fucking made her flush with lust.

The nursing Naruto had two favorite drinks the moment Kushina had produced her mother milk. Slurping up all that he could, while growling deeply at the feeling of him being milked still, Naruto sat back down on the bench with exhaustion. Small amounts of tit-milk dripped down his chin. Wanting a little taste, Kushina lapped up the small amount near his lips. She found, like her pussy juice, her teat milk tasted good.

Leaning back, Kushina held her son in a light embrace, cooing a little when her milk finally stopped and his now limp member fell from her hole. “T-Th-That was amazing, my love.” Her haggard words meet his ear as she gently kissed his head again. “T-Th-Tha-Thank you so much for to-tonight.” The mother thanked while feeling the warm feeling of having been fucked and loved like this in so long.

“A-An-Anytime…Kaa-chan.” Naruto finally spoke after minutes of catching his breath. Leaning up, he stared into the eyes of his wonderful mother before saying three simple words that sent her heart fluttering. “I love you.”

The MILF returned the gentle smile with a large blush. “I love you too, my Naru-chan.” The two then softly kissed. Showing their great affection for one another in the kiss, Naruto brushing back some of her silken hair, while Kushina gently rubbed his face.

Needing air, the two separated, saliva connecting them. “Let’s go home. Tomorrow is a school day.” Kushina said with a smirk. The red-heads giggles could be heard along with the blonde’s piteous groans of protest.

~School Next Day~

The male Uzumaki was sitting in class with a slightly scrunched face. He was currently in need of his mother’s sinful body and milk jugs to feast upon. Naruto was in need of Kushina because of the problem with his lower half right now as he sat in his last class, staring at the gorgeous teacher.

Said teacher was actually the mother of his best-friend Sauske Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha. She was, like his mother, a total MILF with enormous natural tits that rivaled his mother’s. The white t-shirt she was wearing strained against her bountiful bosom with her black skirt was stretched because of her plump bottom that begged to be spanked and fucked.

Like his mother, Mikoto had been in many of his wet-dreams. Recently, he’s had dreams of him fucking Mikoto and his mother at the same time. Just remembering those dreams made his pants strain even more. Their sweaty bodies writhing in ecstacy while he made his mother eat out Mikoto’s cum gushing pussy while he ploughed the tight MILF ass. He could still hear the womanly screams of pleasure. Crossing his legs, he focused back on the lecture that was coming to a close. ‘I need Kushi-chan!’ He yelled to himself in need to relieve his growth in his pants.

What he didn’t know was that the bodacious raven haired mother was sneaking little glances at the young man sitting in the front row. ‘So handsome~!’ Mikoto thought to herself, while talking about something she was not really paying attention to. Mikoto had a little crush on her best-friends son. She had seen Naruto grow up into a fine young man and she was glad at the fact he was so handsome.

Since her husband left her, after twelve years of marriage, she had been in need of a man’s touch but she couldn’t date because she had to take care of Sauske and Itachi. So she watched the cute blonde sitting in front of her grow into a fine man that made her quiver in desire whenever she thought of him. Naruto had even been many of her masturbation sessions. ‘He’s gotten so much stronger!’ She thought to herself as she stared at the muscles he had straining against the school shirt. ‘Thank you Kami!’ The horny MILF thanked the God that such a fine piece of man came into her life.

Mikoto would have continued her subtly ogiling if the school bell had not rung. Letting out a quiet sigh, she looked to the whole class with a smile. “Alright class, remember that there will be a test tomorrow.” She announced, giggling a little when she heard the groans of protest of having a test.

“Hey Naruto.” A familiar voice called out to the blonde who was about to sprint it to where his mother is. With a silent sigh, he turned to his friend, Sauske, with a smile. “Hey Sauske. What’s up?” He greeted with his friend.

“Nothing much.” Sauske shrugged carelessly. “Just wanted to ask if you got anything planned. Some of us are going out, you want to come?” He asked his friend.

Naruto gave him a sad smile. “Sorry man, I can’t. I got plans already.” He somewhat lied. He had plans, they just included being locked inside his room with his mother for the rest of the day. Sauske and the others didn’t need to know that though.

“Hn. Alright.” Sauske nodded with a slightly down expression. “Catch you later.” With a wave, Sauske left after seeing his mother had left as well, she was his ride after all. Smile now on his face, Naruto raced his way to the principal’s office. Sometimes it’s good to the kid of the school head, no one stopped him from running in the halls.

In her office, Kushina was waiting patiently for the blonde that always came directly to her office after school. She had a surprise for his as well. With a blush, Kushina was sitting on her desk, crossing her legs sexily that showed off her already soaked panties and garter-belt. Unbuttoning the first few buttons of her shirt, she let a large amount of cleavage show, hoping to arouse her son. She put her hair in a bun like last night, knowing it gave her an even more beautiful sight. Lastly she wore a pair of fake glasses, giving her a naughty principle look.

‘This is so naughty but so exciting~!’ Kushina thought to herself with a perverted grin and giggle. She couldn’t wait for her son to take her on her desk. The naughty mother’s mind already loving the fact that she would come back here tomorrow to the scent of their love making. She even had something that will make her shake in ecstasy planned in her desk drawer. Shaking her head, she looked to see the door slowly opening. Regaining a breath, she got into character.

Naruto was not prepared to see his mother dressed like this. She looked so amazingly sexy with her giving off a fuck-ready woman. The glare in her eyes would have made him shrink in fear if he had not caught the little twinkle. ‘Such a slut.’ The blonde thought with amused arousal. It was another one of his dirty mother’s fantasies. He was quickly learning how filthy minded his mother actually was with each fuck session.

“Mr. Namikaze. Do you know why you are here?” Kushina asked sternly, getting into character. Naruto followed by sitting in the chair in front of her with a dejected look. “Yes Mrs. Uzumaki. I was caught cheating on a test.” Naruto let out a fake whine when Kushina lightly tapped his head with a ruler.

“That’s right!” She announced dramatically. “I should expel you right now.” Naruto got on his knees and began begging. “Please! Please don’t Mre.Uzumaki. I’ll do anything you ask! Please don’t expel me!” Kicking it up, he bowed to the floor.

Wetter than before, Kushina spoke with a voice that held her excitement. “Well…how about you tend to this body of mine?” Naruto jerked his head up in mock shock. Giving her student a saucy smirk, the MILF slowly ran her hands up her body. “I’ve been so lonely lately, Naru-kun. I need a big strong man to help me.” Giving out a throaty moan when she gently brushed her hardening nubs. “Can you help me? I’ve seen the way you look at me.” Steamy eyes looked with anticipation as Naruto shot up with a similar hungry look she had.

“How can I say no to such a beautiful principle?” Naruto asked rhetorically before pouncing on his mother. He would have if Kushina hadn’t used the ruler to gently bob him in the head. Looking at her with comical teary eyes, she wagged her slender finger at him. “Uh, un Naru-kun. I must teach you first.” Kushina said in a lecture like tone.

Now that her hands were at the hem of her shirt, she slowly slid it down until it was around her slender shoulders. The shirt gave way to her bouncing jugs that were free from their prison. Naruto subconsciously licked his lips in hunger. About to lean in, she once again gently stopped him. “Gently. You have to do it gently.” She advised with a little smirk.

Following her words, he gently licked his tongue at the hard nub of Kushina. The sudden lick made her moan a little before it grew with each and every brief lick Naruto’s tongue inflicted. While she did like the rough stuff, Kushina wanted to start this session at a slow pace before really getting into the good fuck her son is well known to give her. “Uga! Yes, just like that!” Kushina nodded her head, fully enjoying the attention Naruto was giving her teats.

Being bold, Naruto slowly slid his unused hand down her creamy flesh, slowly unbuttoning her shirt and caressing her skin. Kushina gave light moans of appreciation to his light touch before letting out a louder more ragged moan when Naruto’s fingers brushed up against her panty clade womanhood. “So wet, Kushi-sensei.” His voice sent pleasing vibrations across Kushina’s flesh, making her even wetter.

Naruto could only smirk around the nub he was now gently sucking on. His fingers were already drenched with his mother’s cunt juice. She was really turned on by this and he loved it! ‘This is getting mw hard.’ He growled lightly as he was left unattended but he would stick to pleasing his mother first, before sticking it to her.

Getting tired of the slow teasing, her son’s fingers sending shivers all along her body, Kushina looked at Naruto. “Take them off. I want your fingers directly!” She demanded in a weak harsh tone. Chuckling a little, Naruto slid down until he was face front of her pussy lips. The scent wafting from the twitching covered hole made him want to eat her up.

Hands trailed up her womanly legs, giving her goosebumps, while gently massaging the doughy flesh along the way. “So fucking hot.” Naruto whispered hotly, the heat coming off Kushian’s dripping sex made him want all of her now. Fighting down his lust, he finally got to her pussy covered hole. Extending his tongue, he gently licked his way from the bottom of her slit to the top. Her natural taste already soaked into the fibers of the naughty underwear.

The mother’s mind was in distress when her son was taking his sweet time to eat her out. His tough was giving her teases of the pleasure to come and was driving her up the wall in lust. About to yell at him to tongue her, she moaned out loudly when his tongue finally hit her honey-pot. “Iya! So good!” Kushina said hotly as Naruto’s tounge lapped up all the juice she squirted over her panties. The lewd sucking sounds Naruto made as he gently drank her juices. “No-No~! I-I-I want your tongue directly!” Kushina moaned out heavily, her body flush in arousal for direct contact.

Looking up, he sent her a cheeky wink. Leaving her panty clade cunt lips for a second, his hands all but ripped off her underwear. Moaning at the harsh removal, she was not fully prepared for the tongue to dive right into her cunt walls. “F-Fuck! Lick me! Lap up all your Kaa-chan’s dirty cum while licking her dirty cunt!” Kushina’s dirty hot voice made his lower head twitch.

Deep tonguing his mother, he was in absolute love with the secreting fluids that washed over his taste-buds. Naruto’s left hand soon came up and gently rubbed her clint. The stiffening of her legs around his head made Naruto know he had hit a good spot. “YES!” Shouted Kushina as Naruto had made the familiar knot in her loins stir. “I-I’m going to cum! Make sure to drink all this dirty Kaa-chan’s cum~!!” The demand was soon followed by an orgasm that made her see stars. Her head flew back and let out a silent yell, her eyes dilated, while her face was set in a pleased grin.

Naruto was drinking all the sweet nectar that was flowing from his mother’s well. Some managed to get away from him, splashing in his face, but it didn’t hinder his lapping as he found it erotic that his mother was such a long squirter.

Breathing heavily, the MILF’s face set in the perfect expression of a bitch being pleased, Kushina slumped against her desk after covering her son in her tasty spunk. “That was amazing. You’re so good!” Kushina complemented her son with a large blush. Sweat now rolled down her lovely body, staining the floor with her sweat and female fluids. ‘He makes me cum so hard every time!’ The mother was giddy at this fact.

Giving her mother’s twitching lips one last lick, he stood up, eye level to his mother. Looking her in the eyes, he made sure to keep eye contact while licking the leftover cum across his cheek. “You taste so amazing Kushi-chan. I want to have a drink of you every day.” Naruto announced with a blush matching his mother’s hair.

Kushina’s blush also grew at the prospect of getting such amazing oral pleasure every day from Naruto. It was such a pussy gushing thought that she let her persona go and pulled him, using her legs, closer to her groin. Slender hands slung themselves ar9ound his broad shoulders and brought him in a deep kiss.

The teen made sure to give his lovely mother a taste of her own cum between the heavy lip and tongue battle. Kushina didn’t mind her taste on his lips, she actually found herself very good. Kissing for a full minute, she leaned back and gave him a mischievous smirk that sent his brain into gear after such a hot kiss.

“Take off your pants!” With no hesitation Naruto pulled his pants and underwear down in one swift move. His ragging prick flung into the air and brushed up against Kushina’s twat. “Such a beautiful cock.” Slender fingers wrapped themselves around the meat before gently stroking him.

“Kushi.” Naruto growled out. Hearing his gruff voice made her blush. Lowering herself a little, she gave the member a small kiss. The blonde’s hands reached for her head, preparing to jam her throat-pussy on his rod, only to be angry when Kushina had moved away. “Wh-What?!” Lust clouded eyes looked at the sexily walking mother in anger.

Looking over her shoulder, she made a show of removing her shirt, slowly sliding it off her shoulder and threw it to the ground. She could hear his growls and could only smirk teasingly. “Don’t worry, Sochi, you’ll get this.” Shaking her ass to him, she continued as she opened her drawer. “I just thought of something that could spice this up.” The unspoken question was answered when Kushina revealed what she had hidden.

Blue eyes darkened in sinful lust as he stared at the ropes the busty MILF was not holding. “Tie me up!” Kushina exclaimed happily.

“There we go!” Naruto said in a happy voice. Stepping back, he admired the sight before him. On her desk sat Kushina Uzumaki in a very erotic position. The teen had tied his mother’s legs apart, showing her gushing cunt lips, and bound her hands above her head. Her long fiery hair was set free with a few strands sticking to her face, which only increased the arousing sight.

Licking dry lips, Kushina looked at his son with mock horror. “No~! How can such a good student like you do something like this~?” Kushina played the shocked principle who was about to be raped by a student. Naruto gave her a deep chuckle before coming up to her.

Resting his hand on her soft cheek, Naruto gently brushed a stray red hair that stuck to her lips. “How could I do this?” Naruto repeated the question before leaning down to her ear, pressing his angrily twitching member to her equally twitching pink mound. “It’s because I have such a naughty principle that I’m like this. I’m going to show you the consequences of dressing like a whore.” The dark whisper sent pleasing shivers up and down Kushina’s flush skin.

“N-No! I-I-I’m not a whore~!” She denied weakly while trying to move away but couldn’t as Naruto had placed his hand firmly on her hips. “N-No!” She yelled out in mock horror as his mushroom head entered her mound. “D-D-Don’t stick it in!” Kushina’s please fell on deaf ears.

“Too bad!” Grunting in exertion, Naruto stuck himself deep within his mother. His lower head hitting the entrance to her womb on the first thrust. The result was instantaneous as Kushina’s head rolled with her eyes becoming white. The melodious moans and gargled shouts coming from Kushina did not stop Naruto from ramming his cock back out then in with the same force and intensity as his first one. The sounds of their combined sex just spurred him on, wanting to effectively fuck the busty bombshell into an orgasm induced coma.

“Fuck! You look so hot, Kushina-sensei!” Naruto was still playing his role by harshly twisting Kushina’s nipples. Her pleased squals made him continue his harsh treatment while deep dicking, hitting the back of her womb with each pump.

Kushina had tears running down her flawless face as she tried to speak, to vocalize how amazing he was making her, but couldn’t. ‘So…hot…so fucking much~~!’ She thought to herself deliriously. The shameful mother could only grin happily while using her knowledge to squeeze her walls around her partner’s rod while rutting against the invading member with all the power she could produce.

“Ah yeah!” The blonde roared out happily while grunting rougher than before. The new hold Kushina’s cunt had on his tool was so amazing he buried his face in her bouncing jugs and sucked on them greedily. Her sweat covered teats were delicious and now sucking on her hard nub, the son was happy when he felt liquid spurting out.

“It-Iyua!!” Kushina was finally able to get out a somewhat manageable word when she felt her baby-milk being extracted. She thought she had lost it all but this was a pleasing surprise that she went with. “Y-Y-You’re….you’re fucking the-so fucking good! Right there-milk out of me!!!” The bombshell shouted out. Wanting to hold her son tighter, she showed off her flexibility by moving her hands in a weird angle and wrapped them around his sweat matted hair. “Drink it up! I want you to own this slutty principles body! Rape me with that big cock even harder!” Kushina begged Naruto while rutting her bountiful body into his.

Her back arched almost painfully when Naruto switched to shallow thrusts that hit her entrance glands, a particular spot she was sensitive in. “Y-Y-Yes! Fuck there!” She begged the horny man atop her.

Naruto was too deep in his arousal and lust for his mother to even thing of words. All he could focus on was the amazing feeling of the woman he was connected to. Her tight walls constantly expanding to fit his prick, before sucking it right back in. Her heavenly tits he was sucking on had a delicious scent that made him go crazy for more. Kushina’s dirty words only made him try and fuck harder just to hear more of her whorish mouth.

As they rutted, everything on the outside world was lost to them. All they could hear was the lewdly pleasing slapping sounds of flesh. Sweaty flesh beat against one another in a dance of carnal hunger before Naruto picked his mother up and fucked her in a standing position.

Kushina could only hang off her son’s shoulder for dear life while moaning and screeching like a common street whore. His brutal hips and heavy ass smacks were giving her never ending climaxes. She lost count on how many times she came but she knew he hadn’t cum once yet. When she finished one of her climaxes, he sent her into another, more intense climax that made her mind mush.

~Outside office~

Mikoto Uchiha was walking the empty halls to her best friend’s office. She spent an hour at work to do some grading. When she was walking to her car, she noticed Kushina was still here. Seeing as they had not talked in a few days, work had been crazy, she began her trek to have a little girl time.

As the woman walked, she noticed the office was empty. “Wonder where she is?” She asked aloud before walking to Kushina’s office. Getting closer, she could hear familiar grunts and moans. A blush soon formed on Mikoto’s pale skin, recognizing such sounds. ‘Someone’s having sex here!’ Mikoto thought with a larger blush.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed the sound. Each step she could hear louder moans and dirty talk. She heard the familiar voice of Kushina. The woman was saying such dirty things it made the raven haired beauty wet. ‘Who is she hooking up with?’ She asked herself. Kushina was like her, after her own husband left her, she had been sexually inactive.

With a sly smirk, she decided to take a peak on who was fucking her best-friend in her office. Gently opening the door, what she saw shocked her to the core. In the room was Kushina, bound up in ropes with her legs spread wide and moaning like a common street-whore. The thing that truly shocked her was who it was fucking her. It was Naruto! Her own son was fucking the red-head. ‘W-Wh-What the hell!?!?’ Mikoto yelled in her head.

“Yes! Yes! Punish this naughty principle’s dirty cunt! Mess me up more! Punish this sloppy cunt for enjoying her students cock!” Kushina’s dirty words made Mikoto feel a familiar liquid run down the side of her legs. Focusing in the room, her blush deepened when she finally took note of how large Naruto was. His hips constantly uncovered itself from Kushina’s twat lips before getting buried back in with such force it rocked the desk.

“S-So hot!” Mikoto couldn’t hlep but moan out seeing such a taboo sight. She was horny as fuck and she couldn’t hold in her arousal for her best-friends son anymore. Trailing her hand down her body, she stuck two fingers inside her twitching lips. “This is so sexy.” She said with a haggard voice.

“Of course!” Naruto’s gruff voice made shivers course up through the black haired MILF’s body. “This dirty cunt is mine to fuck forever! It’s already shaped for my cock alone!” The blonde grunted out heavily as the constant molding of his mother’s pussy was making him closer to releasing his load. Sweat dripped down their bodies, the combined scent driving their heads into a lusty haze.

Kushina could only nod to her son’s words. She couldn’t help but worship his cock with her tight hole. The mother made sure to wrap her walls around Naruto’s member in a vice grip. The way his rod hit all her spots made her squeak and thrash in pleasure. Legs found themselves around his rutting hips, holding him deeper inside. “Cum inside me, Sochi! I want this wonderful student’s dick milk deep inside this naughty Kaa-chan principle’s pussy!” Kushina begged Naruto who now looked into his mother’s eyes with such intensity and lust.

An invisible force pulled their lips to one another. Kissing wildly, Kushina and Naruto’s hands roamed around one another’s bodies, as much as Kushina who was still tied up. Strong hands roughly grabbed her tits and squeezed. That was all she wrote to the sinful mother and son.

The red-head was the first to cum. Her female juice coating his ramming rod in her arousal, even some of her juices ran down his legs. Kushina moaned harder when Naruto’s prick entered her womb. “YES!” She yelled out like a whore. The head of his member constantly bashed against her womb and cervix. “CUM RIGHT HERE! CLAIM THE PLACE WHERE YOU STARTED WITH YOUR SEED! FILL ME WITH YOUR DICK-MILK NOW!” She was instantly rewarded with Naruto’s mushroom head twitching as it exploded his large load deep within her womb.

“K-K-KAA-CHAN!!!!” Naruto roared out, his body now flushed against Kushina as he unloaded inside Kushina. Her cunt walls milked him for all he was worth and he could only spasam erratically while holding onto her sweaty body. “S-So good! Y-Y-Your womb is holding me so tight!” Naruto groaned out weakly, his voice now horse as he thrusted his hips every few seconds.

“Oh yes~.” Kushina cooed out, petting her son’s head with upmost love and affection. “Keep cumming. Keep filling me up with your dirty seed. I love it. I love being your whore. I’m yours forever.” Kushina’s lovely voice eased his hot body. If possible, Naruto would stay inside the place where he was given life forever.

With a whisper, he gently licked his mother’s neck. “I love you too, Kaa-chan. I love this MILF body that is only for me. You are my lovely mother to fuck for the rest of our lives.” Naruto’s possessive tone gave Kushina a sense of happiness. Hands now unbound, Kushina pulled her lover up and kissed him gently. Both lovers conveying all the love they had for one another in that one kiss.

So into the gentle kiss, they didn’t hear the door softly close. Outside, Mikoto was licking her juice coated fingers in arousal. Moaning against her fingers, she was flush with lust at what she had just came to three times. “Wh-What a bunch of perverts.” Mikoto whispered out heavily. “Fucking like animals like that. I’m actually jealous.” The raven haired mother admitted to herself. She wanted what Kushina had. She wanted the pleasure only Naruto could give.

Having licked her fingers clean, she pulled her shirt back up, covering her saliva covered teats, and made her way to her car. All the while, driving home, making dinner, talking to her son’s and laying in her bed, Mikoto couldn’t get the incestuous act between mother and son out of her mind.

**Storm Out!!**


	2. Mikoto

**I own nothing.**

**Mikoto**

The raven haired MIFL beauty with the body, curves, and tits that rivaled her best-friends, Kushina Uzumaki, stood in front of the sink washing dishes. She was not really concentrating at the moment thought. Right now her mind was recounting the memory of her best-friend and said best-friends son fucking in Kushina’s office.

A fully week had passed and the mother could not get over the fact of Naruto’s size going in and out of Kushina in such a brutal manner that it did. She never knew a man could fuck as hard as Naruto and if Kushina’s expression was anything to go by, he was an excellent lover.

She had masturbated all this week, imagining herself in Kushina’s position. Oh how she wished that young blonde stud would fuck her with such passion. ‘Naruto-kun.’ Mikoto thought in lust while slowly rubbing her thighs together, trying to ignore the burning lust she stored in.

“Mom.” The voice of her daughter snapped her out of her daydream. Plastering a smile, she turned to look at her beautiful daughter. She was growing into a fine woman that resembled her. Satsuki had raven hair that was tied in a low ponytail, with bangs framing her heart-shaped face. The girl had a E-cup chest that was very impressive seeing as she was only seventeen. Her body had the curves of a woman in her prime and toned legs from years of physical things she has done through her life.

Seeing her daughter made her shake off the lust of Naruto. Satsuki also had a crush on Naruto since the day she meet him and she couldn’t think of her daughter’s crush like this. Even if he was fucking Kushina, she wouldn’t discourage the growing woman and her ideas of Naruto. Mikoto could also tell her eldest daughter, Izumi, liked the little blonde as well. Even Naruto’s sister, Naruko, has sent the boy hints that she liked him more than a sister. It was a common thing among their family to fuck one another so no one really cared.

“Yes Satsu-chan. What is it?” Mikoto asked, giggling a little at the mock angry face her daughter gave her when she used the pet-name Naruto had given her as a child.

“I said stop calling me that!” Satsuki yelled in embarrassment, her face gaining a healthy shade of red. Coughing into her fist, she regained her posture. “I just said Naruto is coming over in a while.” She didn’t take notice of her mother’s stiffening. “We have a project due and just wanted to tell you.” Satsuki told her mother.

Mikoto was in distress at the moment. The object of her many fantasies was coming over to see her daughter and she was unsure if she could control her building lust. “A-Alright, Satsuki-chan. I’ll set a plate for him at dinner.” Her stutter was not heard by her daughter.

The teenager smiled at her mother. “Thanks mom. He’ll be over in an hour.” With that the busty teen made her way to her room. She had to make sure she looked good for her crush.

Naruto was walking home from school with a small smile on his face. His mother was not at school so he was kind of sad that he couldn’t have sex with her in the office. They had been fucking like animals since last week and he was hoping to get some during school. No place in their house went unused in their animalistic sessions. Now walking home, he couldn’t wait to release this massive erection that was trying to break out of his pants.

“I’m home!” Naruto announced when he opened the door. The boy smiled a little when he passed the picture of his sister and him a few months ago, before she went to college. She stood at 5’6, just an inch above their Kaa-chan, with long blonde hair tied in twin-tails that reached her plump soft rump and bright blue eyes. Naruko was wearing a pink blouse that strained against her F-cup chest. She was holding onto him with a smile and blush, something Naruto reciprocated in the picture.

Naruto loved his sister just like he loved his mom. After he and his mother had sex, he thought that doing that with Naruko would not be taboo since fucking his mother would be seen as wrong. A blush formed on his face when he thought of his busty mother and busty sister using their tits to get him off.

He would have continued his perverted thoughts if his ears didn’t pick up the distinct humming of Kushina coming from the kitchen. Curious, setting the picture down, the blonde walked in the clean kitchen to see a sight that made his arousal and blush skyrocket. The red-head was currently bent over the kitchen table with a washcloth, humming a tune to herself.

She was wearing tight yoga pants that showed off her bountiful rear end and a shirt that was a size too small, showing off her giant jugs that swayed back and forth when she moved. Her hips shook almost hypnotically. “K-Kaa-chan!” Naruto said a little louder than he would have wanted.

Kushina smiled happily to herself. This was one of her plans to get her son ready and willing for a good fucking. She made sure that she scheduled an appointment so she would not be in school today just so she could tease her loving son. If the erection he was sporting told her anything, her plan succeeded. With a lustful smile, she turned glanced to her son. “Hello Sochi.” Kushina made sure her voice was as sensual and seductive as possible. “I’ve missed you.” Turning around in a twirl, she thrusted her chest out for Naruto to follow dumbly. “I can see you missed me too.” With a head nod to his boner she giggled a little.

The sound of her voice alone caused him to growl lightly. Seeing his mother in such attire got him really hot under the collar and he was just barely holding in his lust at the moment. “Why don’t you give your lonely Kaa-chan some attention?” She suggested, now fully leaning on the kitchen table. Legs now spread, she showed her son that her pants were soaked with her arousal.

Not a second later, Naruto had pounced his mother with the ferocity of an animal. Pinning her to the table, he forced his tongue down her throat. “How can I say no?” Naruto whispered out before plunging back in the kiss, his naked prick now rubbing along the lips of her twitching twat.

“Fuck me now!” Kushina growled out, panting between kisses. Giving into his lover, he lined himself up before plunging all the way in with one thrust. He grunted as her tight walls instantly clamped down on his ramming member. “YES!” Kushina yelled out with a happy smile. “Your cock’s inside me!” The red head was shocked in pleasure already by Naruto’s moving hips.

The woman could only ride along with Naruto’s dominating thrusts that continued to send shocks up and down her spine. She will never get over how good he made her feel. “Fuck me! Fuck me you dirty mother fucker! Cover this table and me in white!” Kushina’s body was now flat on the table with the blonde loaming over her, his hips disappearing and reappearing in and out of her cunt walls in a rapid tempo. Her dirty talk made him want to hear even more of her sinful demands.

The two continued to fuck for hours. At one point in their endless rutting, Naruto had taken his mother up to her room and banged her so hard her face was set in a perfect ‘fucked stupid’ expression. Kushina could barely breathe at the moment her son finished shooting his tenth load deep into her snatch. She had lost count on how much she came after the fifth earth-shattering orgasm. Drool rolled down her lovely lips as she felt her son’s body press against hers.

Huffing in exhaustion, he sat next to his naked mother with a soft smile. “That was amazing, Kaa-chan.” Naruto whispered softly into Kushina’s soft red sweat covered hair.

Mother and son’s bodies were caked in sweat and must with their combined scent flowing in the air. After a minute of regaining her mind and ability to talk, she looked over to her son/lover with a soft smile. “I know. You fucked me so good.” Giggling, the busty well-fucked woman snuggled into his broad chest. “Can we go again?” She asked innocently.

Naruto had to bite the inside of his lips to not give into the desire to take her again. “Sorry, but I can’t.” Kissing her softly, getting rid of her pout, he explained. “I have to go to Satsuki’s house. We have a project to finish up. I think it might take all night. Sorry about this.” The teen had an apologetic smile on his lips.

Pouting once more, Kushina was sad at the fact her son had to leave and not give her another ride. Sighing, knowing that school came before pleasure, she nodded reluctantly. “Alright. But I expect you to fuck me extra good tomorrow, dattebayo.” She tried to sound stern but the blush and verbal tick didn’t help.

Chuckling, thinking his mother was so cute, he gave her a lingering kiss. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Laying there for a few more minutes, he reluctantly got up. “See you tomorrow.” Giving her a last kiss and wave, Naruto walked to his room, got dressed and an extra pair of clothes, before walking out the door.

“Hum.” Kushina pouted harder as she laid in her bed. “Can’t believe Miko-chan gets to have him in her home.” She pouted childishly. A devious smirk then graced her lips when she remembered something very interesting.

“This could be fun, heheheh.” Chuckling evilly, Kushina thought of many things to mess with her son and best-friend. Kushina was not blind, she had seen the way her best-friend eyed her son like a piece of meat. She couldn’t blame her as she has done the same thing. An even more devious and erotic smirk graced her lips when she remembered the blooming woman that was Mikoto’s daughter and her own love for her son.

~Satsuki’s Room~

Satsuki was looking herself over in the mirror of her bedroom. She had to make sure she looked sexy enough to finally make that stupid blonde notice her. ‘That blonde baka.’ She thought to herself with a fond smile. Satsuki loved him from the moment she laid eyes on him. Her love grew over time and as she hit puberty, she began to have wet dreams of her getting fucked by her blonde love.

“Uha…” The busty teen shivered lightly as she remembered her dream last night. She was bent over a school table, getting fucked in her tight cunt by Naruto. Shaking the steamy thought away, she looked at herself. A smirk soon appeared.

She wore a black tank-top that hugged her large chest, giving him a view of her cleavage. The tight jeans she wore made her already juicy ass more appealing. If she knew Naruto, though, it was that he liked looking at tits. Satsuki gained a little tick-mark as she remembered him looking at her mother one time.

Shaking it off, she talked her confidence up. “No! This time I’ll make the blonde idiot notice me! He’ll see how much I love him.” She promised herself with a blush.

Just across the hall, Mikoto was sitting in her room with a thoughtful look. She was getting hotter with every thought that Naruto was coming over. ‘H-H-He’s my best-friends son! My daughter loves him! I can’t think of him anymore!’ She yelled at herself. With a deep breath, she calmed her slightly wet pussy, before going down to the kitchen to get dinner started.

Outside the house, stood Naruto in a casual white t-shirt and jeans. A nostalgic smile graced his lips as he remembered all the times he came over to play as a child. Now thinking about it, a small blush came over his face as he remembered his childhood friend, Satsuki.

The Uchiha girl was his first crush and he never had the confidence to ask her out and his attention was now set to his mother. He was no cheater and would never betray his mother/lover like that. Still…he couldn’t help but admire how beautiful she had become from that cute little girl.

If he didn’t have his mother he would have asked her out. With a sigh, he knocked on the door. The teen soon heard a familiar voice say, “Coming!” Door opening, he was greeted to a sight that made him blush.

In the doorframe stood Mikoto in a light yellow apron over a dark purple blouse, showing all her curves in a tasteful manner. His arousal soon came to life but calmed it down, not to raise any attention to the slightly straining pants. “H-Hey Mikoto-sensei.” Naruto greeted his teacher. “I’m sorry if this is sudden, but Satsuki said I could come over.” He apologized. The teen as trying not to stare at the MILF goddess before him and not make his growing member known to her. It didn’t help that he could make out her amazing globs of flesh hanging from her chest.

Mikoto gave the young boy a smile. “Hello Naruto. And yes I know, you two have a project and it is alright. Come in.” Turning her body to the side, making her bosom jiggle for his delight, she let him enter. “I’ll call her down.” At the bottom of the stairs, she yelled up. “Satsuki! Naruto’s hear!”

The girl heard it and smiled a bright smile to herself. ‘Show time.’ “I’ll be right down mom!” She yelled back. Looking herself over one more time, making sure she looked good, she nodded her head and walked down the stairs.

Naruto was sure his jaw hit the ground when he saw his childhood friend walking down the stairs in such attire. His eyes shamelessly roamed around her top, eyeing her chest like it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Going down her body, he could see her well-toned stomach from all her years of sports. The pants she wore showed off her amazing curves and wanted, desired, to see her ass. The pants, no doubt, showed off her bountiful rear end better than before. The blush on his face turned atomic. Her angelic face was framed by black bangs and her hair was tied in her usual ponytail.

Satsuki smirked in triumph at the blonde’s shocked blushing face. ‘Finally got his attention!’ She yelled in her head. A chibi version of her danced around. “Hey Naruto. Ready to get the project done?” The smirk still graced her gentle face as he nodded dumbly. “Well come on.” She motioned her head to her room.

Following the girl like a lost puppy, he didn’t see the slight jealous look Mikoto had given her daughter. She wanted to talk to Naruto a little more but her daughter had caught his attention and left her alone, again. With a slightly sad sigh, Mikoto went back to making dinner.

Walking in the girl’s room he noticed it hadn’t really changed since they were children. Only more mature things but still had some of the appearance of a girl. It made him smile, seeing she hadn’t changed from the sweet girl she was, even though she put up a tough front. “Seems you haven’t changed much, Satsu-chan.” He teased her by the nickname he gave her years ago.

Satsuki blushed at the name. Hearing it coming from his lips was so much better than hearing it from others. She loved him dearly and wanted him, physically, more. “Heh. Well, I still see you can’t remember to wipe the drool off your face.” She shot back, taking great pride that she made him drool.

Blushing in embarrassment, Naruto wiped his mouth. “Heheh.” He chuckled sheepishly. “Can’t help it Satsu-chan.” Deciding to tease back, Naruto talked in a husky tone he learned to use with his mother. “You’re so beautiful.” He rubbed her crimson cheek.

Slapping is hand away and turning around, Satsuki spoke in a slightly higher voice. “L-L-L-L-Let’s get to work, idiot!” She went back to insulting, hiding her embarrassment for his teasing. It didn’t work as he only chuckled.

“Alright, alright. Sorry. Let’s get to work.” Sitting down on the floor, he watched the girl go through her back-back on the bed. Blue eyes were hypnotized by the shaking shapely hips of the raven haired girl. Thrusting his hand to his lips, he chomped down on his hand. ‘I-I can’t! I have Kushi-chan!’ Naruto reminded himself that he was not one of those assholes who cheated on his lover.

Taking a quick peek over her shoulder, she saw her plan of making Naruto aroused was successful by the biting of his hand. ‘This is going to be fun~.’ She thought with arousal shinning in her onyx eyes. “Here it is.” She announced, bringing out the project. Sitting down next to him, she made sure to sit closer to him than normally.

As Satsuki began to go over what they have done so far, Naruto was distracted by the fact this busty beauty was so close. His pants started to strain a little when he smelled her scent. It was intoxicating and he wanted, so badly, to push her down. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself before listening to Satsuki.

The girl pouted inwardly when she noticed Naruto had calmed himself and swallowed his arousal. ‘Damn!’ She yelled in her head. ‘I got to up the ante!’ With a slightly mischievous smirk, before she placed the paper down. “We got to do this with the equation then…” Her words were a mystery to the teen at the moment.

When she bent over, Naruto could see the side portion of her chest. ‘S-Sh-She’s not wearing a bra!’ The fact that those wonderful globs of flesh was only one layer away from popping out made him swallow loudly. ‘S-She’s so-so sexy.’ Thought the teen dreamily. Throwing caution to the wind, hoping his mother might understand and be okay, he reached out.

“Now, we have to-AH!” Satsuki let out a surprised yelp when she felt two strong hands wrapping themselves around her torso. “N-N-Na-Naru?” She looked over her shoulder to see her crush holding her.

Lightly grunting, Naruto pulled her by the torso, so her back was now pressed close to his chest. She fit into his embrace like a puzzle. It made him even more aroused. “I-I-I’m sorry, Satsu-chan. B-But I can’t take it anymore.” Whispered the teen. His hands now ran their way up and down her wonderful curves.

“N-Naru-chan.” Satsuki moaned out, the feeling of his strong hands rubbing along her entire body sent pleasing sensations to her core. “K-K-Keep going. I-I-I wanted you to touch me.” Admitted the girl, blushing hard at the fact she felt so defenseless right now. “I-I’ve liked you for a long time.”

Blue eyes slightly widened at this fact, before lowering in happiness. “R-Really?” Getting a nod, he buried his head into her creamy neck. “I-I’ve like you too!” Naruto announced. The smell of her creamy skin made his boner rock hard. So hard, the erection was, that Satsuki could feel the tool resting on her lower cheeks.

“S-So hard and big.” Satsuki whispered out hotly. A massive blush on her pale cheeks as Naruto’s hands finally reached her sensitive teats. “Iya!” Moaned the beautiful girl.

“W-Wow.” Naruto whispered in her ear. His hands gently bounced her tits in his hands. Moving each orb separately, as if weighing them, and loved the jiggling orbs in his hands. “S-Satsuki-chan.” Turning her head to his, the blonde captured the girl in a steamy kiss.

‘N-Naruto’s kissing me!!’ She cheered in her head. ‘After so many years of dreaming, it’s finally happening!’ Satsuki gave into the kiss almost instantly. Slender arms reached over his head, keeping him close, and deepening the kiss.

With her hands around his neck, Naruto was given free reign of playing with her bountiful jugs. Getting tired with the cloth of her shirt, he pulled it up by the hem. Plunging his tongue in her mouth, taking advantage of her surprised moan when he pulled her shirt up, he grabbed her flesh directly.

‘S-So soft~!’ Naruto thought in amazement. ‘Her melons are softer than Kaa-chan’s!’ Satsuki’s jugs were indeed softer than Kushina’s, despite hers being smaller than hers and Mikoto. But if she would grow up like her mother, Naruto knew the raven beauty would be a knock-out in the tits department. He loved the fact they were so soft against his hands. The tit-flesh seemed to mold around his fingers. The moaning girl in his hands made him thank Kushina for all the help she gave him when they fucked.

‘H-H-How is he so good?!’ Satsuki thought to herself in a pleasant lustful fog. His hands were hitting all the right spots on her breasts only she knew. It amazed her how he knew how to please a woman but she didn’t care or question it, brushing it off on instinct. All she could do was moan mindlessly into the steamy kiss that took her breath away.

Not wanting to be idle anymore, she ran her hands through his hair, loving the silky texture, and grinded her hips against the tool on her ass. A twinkle shinned in her eyes when Naruto moaned in her mouth.

“A-Ah!” Naruto left the kiss, saliva connecting them, and moaned out loudly. The feeling of her soft powerful hips rubbing on him made him blush harder. “Y-Y-Yo-You like that…Satsu-chan?” He asked huskily, continuing his ministrations of her milky teat-flesh.

“Y-Yes.” The sultry girl moaned out softly. Her voice barely a whisper but Naruto heard it loud and clear. Getting a little bold, he let one hand run down her toned body. The touch made Satsuki’s skin prickle. “F-Fuck, Naru.” She finally moaned out a dirty word. “You-You’re setting my body on fire.” Black eyes shot open when she felt his fingers dip down into her most special area. “N-No!! N-Not their!” The girl protested weakly. She wanted this but she wanted to make him work for it for a while.

It would have been convincing if the woman’s hips weren’t bucking against Naruto’s rubbing fingers. “Are you sure~?” Naruto asked teasingly. “Seems your body is honest while little Satsu-chan is not.” His husky voice made the girl in his arms shiver and whimper.

“I-I-It’s because you-you’re so good, Naru! Please! Please play with my pussy! I want you inside me!” Satsuki finally let go of her mask and begged her love to please her moist pink lips. Satsuki wanted the hard thing currently riding against her moist cunt.

“My pleasure.” Replied the blonde before slowly sliding the juice soaked panties away from her hole. The teen could see and smell the arousal she had. A line of female pre-cum already making a line down to her asshole. “Such a dirty cunt, Satsu-chan. Getting this wet from just playing with these giant tits.” Naruto found out he loved teasing Satsuki like this. Her cute moans and heavy blush only made him want to stop his ministrations and fuck her right now.

Satsuki was in heaven right now. The man she loved more than anything was finally doing the things to her she always dreamt of. While his teasing was nice, his fingers hitting all the right spots of her dripping cunt was even more amazing. And his hands on her teats rubbed her sensitive nipples in ways she could never do on her own. But…she wanted him too. “N-Naru~!” Looking into those black lustful eyes, Naruto smirked.

“Yes?” “Let me see yours too!” With a sudden burst of power, she flipped herself over, and pushed him down. Now on top, Satsuki smashed her lips into Naruto’s. Leading the kiss, she let her slender fingers dip down to his boxers. Stopping the kiss for a moment, she took off his shirt, revealing his strong body to her. Satsuki let out a silent shutter at the sight. “So hard, Naru~.” Satsuki whispered out. Her seductive voice made the tool, now back in her grasp twitch.

Slowly moving her body to his prick, she felt hotter as his skin rubbed along hers. ‘I-It’s much bigger than when we were kids!’ The horny girl thought to herself. “A-Are you…going to touch it?” Naruto’s voice made her shake her head, clearing out her shock. While he was shocked at the girl’s sudden forcefulness, he found it hot.

“O-Of course!” She said a little too loud. Moving her head down, the sudden scent of his member sent her head into a daze. Finally losing it, she let her tongue slid from the base all the way to the mushroom head. ‘I-It’s so big!’ Satsuki was shocked that she could barely get the pulsing head into her small mouth.

“S-Satsu-chan!” Naruto groaned in pleasure. While she was not as skilled as Kushina, she was still pretty good. His hands ran their way through her silken raven hair. The soft texture was soothing to the touch.

Hearing her lover say her name and petting her head in acceptance, she decided to try harder. Repressing her gag-reflex, she was able to take six inches. “D-Don’t r-ru-rush…take your time.” Naruto said after heavy panting. He could see the tears in her eyes that were still firmly holding his own. While he was not against shoving his prick down Kushina’s tight throat, she actually loved it, doing it to Satsuki seemed…wrong. This had the opposite effect.

Not wanting to be seen as weak, Satsuki pushed herself harder, taking his prick even further down her mouth. Now with ten inches down, the mushroom head was firmly planted against the back of her throat. The feeling of his tool pulsing inside her caused her pussy lips to gush and dampen her underwear. ‘H-He’s pulsing inside me!’ She thought to herself in arousal of the cock she was meat-stick she was sucking on.

“Fuck!” Naruto moaned out when his best-friend had taken more of his meat down her tight throat. Both teen’s eyes were dazed in lust. The searing hot gaze of Satsuki was the thing that ended the blonde.

With only a soft shout as a warning, Satsuki was greeted with a large blast of man juice. The juice shot through his balls and shot through his cannon, deep into the sucking girls’ mouth. While she was not expecting this, her eyes wide in shock, she soon accepted the shooting load and closed her eyes.

His taste was better than she thought. ‘So delicious~!’ She thought horny, her fingers now digging deep within her maidenhood. Satsuki marveled at the long ejaculation and globs of white that continued to spurt out. Some dribbled their way out of her mouth. Not wanting to waist it, she took him deeper, eating him whole, and sucked on the purple head with gusto.

“S-Shit!!” Naruto shouted out louder. The girl’s mouth was amazing and the way she sucked cock was a body melting pleasure. Her contrasting throat muscles around his spurting towel only proved to prolong his climax. “S-Satsu-chan.” He moaned tiredly, feeling her mouth slowly leaving his head.

The girl barely heard him as she looked at the semen that coated her fingers and large breasts. “S-So much.” She whispered out, digging her fingers through the thick goo before eating it slowly. Naruto had watched the whole erotic thing and regained full mast. Before he could do anything about it, the heavenly voice of the raven haired mother reached their ears. “Kids. Dinners ready.”

“F-Fi-Fine mom!” Satsuki squeaked out. She didn’t want her mother to come in and see her in such a state of dress and covered in semen. “W-We-We’ll be down in a minute!” Staying silent, they let out a relieved breath when her footsteps couldn’t be herd. “That was close.” The girl said.

“You said it.” Naruto agreed with his own sigh of relief. Turing to each other, the two shared a little chuckle. “W-Well…we should really get going.” The blonde said with a blush his partner matched.

“R-Right.” Satsuki said with a small smile. Pulling down her shirt, she grabbed his arm. “Meet me back her tonight. I’m going to rock your world.” Her sultry whisper and the fact she pressed her generous jugs on Naruto, almost sent the teen flying away with a nose bleed.

Giggling a little, taking great pride in the fact she had just shut down his mind, she led him to the kitchen. ‘Heheh~.’ Naruto mentally giggled perversely. ‘Can’t wait!’ Shoving those thoughts away, he smiled when they entered the kitchen. The blood, again, rushed to his lower head when he too in the form of Mikoto once more. She was as ravishing as ever, and it made him wish she was doing the same thing Satsuki did not too long ago.

“So, how’s the project going, kids?” The mother asked the two teens. Both blushed a little but Naruto was the one to the rescue.

“A-Ah it-it’s going fine. Satsu-chan had some trouble at first but she and I were able to finish most of it.” He subtly teased her and Satsuki caught it and sent him a small, playful, glare. She gave him a light punch and huffed away.

Mikoto could only giggle at the dynamics of the duo. She found it nice to see her usually stubborn and strong daughter relaxing. It only happened when Naruto was around and showed how amazing with people he really is. “Well, please sit. I’ll have dinner on the table in a moment.” The woman walked to the kitchen counter, unconsciously shaking her rear-end.

“Asshole.” Satsuki’s punch to the arm knocked him out of his staring. Looking to his left, he saw the busty girl blushing at him. “You’re lucky Kaa-chan didn’t know what we did.” She glared at him.

Naruto only chuckled at her glare. “Oh, don’t worry Satsu-chan.” He raised his hands in defense. “And besides,” His more dominating sexual side came over him as he slid over to the girl. “I thought you looked absolutely sexy with my cock down your throat.” The blonde whispered huskily.

Her face was now deep crimson as Naruto’s sexy voice sent pleasant shocks to go up and down her spine. She wished dinner was not ready. “B-Baka!” She softly said, but not pushing him away. “Don’t say such things.” Satsuki now hugged the teen to her, pushing her tits against his broad chest.

“I actually want more.” She whispered sultry, her hot breath tickling his skin. “I expect to be full of you by tonight and tomorrow morning.” Satsuki smirked when she heard him sputter a little. ‘Hehe~. Payback.’ She chuckled to herself. Her blush intensified when she felt his hand go lower, now groping at her rump.

Naruto’s mind and body was turned on but he had to hold off this feeling until tonight. That didn’t mean he couldn’t tease the woman hanging off him though. His hands grabbed two handfuls of her bountiful ass. A smirk graced his lips when she jumped a little. “Oh, I promise you won’t be able to walk the same from tomorrow onwards.” Vowed the blonde. Seeing Mikoto still not here, he leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss that she melted into.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Satsuki smiled sultry at him. Wanting to give one more tease, she rubbed her delicate hand over his growing bulge. “Don’t worry big boy. You’ll get the ride of your life.” She vowed with a seductive wink.

Softly growling, Naruto nodded, holding in his lust for the teasing girl. “Dinners served!” Mikoto’s sweet voice reached both teens ears. The woman came in holding a steaming hot plate of sujiyaki. Setting the hot food down, she noticed the blushed on the teen’s faces. “Well, what’s with the blushes?” She asked with a teasing smirk. Giggling at the small sputters, she sat down in front of the two sitting teens.

Mikoto could only stare at the eating teen in front of her. ‘Ah! Such a manly way of eating!’ The mother thought in lust, watching the man before her chew. She couldn’t hold it in anymore, she needed to catch his attention from her daughter. With a sneaky smile, hidden by her eating, Mikoto crawled her foot to his pants.

Naruto jumped a little in his seat when he felt something extremely soft hit his jeans. “You okay?” Satsuki’s sweet voice made him focused back on her. “U-Uh, I-I’m fine, Satsu-chan. Just a little hot.” He explained before blowing on the food. Buying it, Satsuki dug back into her food.

Sending his blue gaze across from him, after feeling a more forceful sensation against his hardening tool, he saw Mikoto giving him a small smirk. The realization of the woman’s foot against him made his eyes widen in total shock. ‘W-W-What the hell is she doing!?!? We-We’re in front of her daughter and I have my mother and Satsu-chan!’ Naruto thought to himself in shock at the woman’s boldness.

Forcing himself from the smirking woman, he started a conversation with Satsuki, trying to keep her attention away from her mother’s daring actions. His hand twitched every once in a while, the feeling of her foot on his sensitive member was making him want more.

The busty mother was smirking like crazy in her head at the moment. While she was embarrassed at her actions that were unlike her, she was enjoying the fact the boy was trying to distract her little girl from the under the table action. When she felt him look at her, she sent him a teasing wink and small little kiss motions. ‘I can’t believe I’m doing this! B-But I’m so hot!’ Mikoto couldn’t hold in her hronyness of the man before her to be inside her, destroying her cunt with the massive rod between her toes.

Now blushing, the MILF could feel her lower lips moisten from the contact. Subtly, she lowered her left hand to her womanhood. When she saw Naruto look at her with wide eyes, she sent him another wink and silent moan, telling him she was about to touch herself to him.

The teen had to take a bite of his chopstick to hold of the moan he let out. This seductive MILF was driving him up the wall in lust. Blue eyes widened even further when Mikoto showed him her amazing dexterity. Taking off her sock, she grabbed his zipper and slowly took the pulsing member out.

Shivers ran up and down her spine at the direct contact of the hot rod on her creamy skin. It was even better than she thought. Mikoto gained a blush of excitement when she saw the pleased look on Naruto’s face. ‘I’m such a bad mother!’ She thought excitedly. Her fingers were now coated in her cum juice. Fingers dug in her tight walls while gently stroking off the, hopefully soon to be fucking her, prick.

“Mh.” Naruto let out a soft moan, not being able to hold it in. “Hm? You say something?” Satsuki asked, eyeing Naruto. Looking to the girl, he smiled. “N-N-Nothing’s wrong! Just really, really, good!” Naruto took a really big bite out of the food.

“Why thank you, Naruto-kun.” Mikoto thanked the teen with a sly smirk still on her face. “I thought you and Satsuki might like the dish. I’m pleased you are enjoying it so much.” While she was talking, she didn’t let up on her foot-job. Her slender feet rubbing all over his prick. She moaned inwardly, trying to keep in her loud moan from climaxing on her slender fingers.

Naruto sent her a silent glare that was less that intimidating because of his red face. ‘Two can play it that game.’ The blonde thought to himself. “It was certainly one of the better things I’ve had at this table.” Satsuki snickered a little, before suddenly getting up. “I’m going to wash up.” She announced and walked out the room.

Mikoto gave him a little smirk when she saw her daughter now out of the room. “You can let it all out, Naru-kun.” Her sexy voice and furiously pumping feet were the end for Naruto. Moaning loudly, leaning back a little, the teen released his hold all over the sexy MILF’s feet. Grunting, the teen thrusted his prick against the still stimulating feet. He was sure that Mikoto’s feet were covered in his jizz by now.

After his minute release, Naruto relaxed with a sigh before looking back to the mother and widen his eyes. Before him, Mikoto was showing her amazing flexibility by licking the cum off her feet, all while looking at him with those steamy eyes. Naruto let out a silent growl of arousal. Her devious smile turned motherly when Satsuki arrived.

“Thank you mother. It was very delicious.” Satsuki thanked her mother, oblivious that her mother just got her love off with her feet.

“Oh, believe me, it was my pleasure.” Mikoto replied easily, sending Naruto a sexy wink. The boy’s member became instantly hard at this sexy woman’s teasing. Smiling, Satsuki looked to Naruto. “Well, I have to take a shower. When I’m done come back to my room so we can finish the project.” The girl said with a light blush.

A light blush adored his face, looking at the sexy look she was giving him. “A-Alright, Satsu-chan.” Naruto nodded to the daughter. With a happy smile, the girl basically skipped to the bathroom. She didn’t know it, at the moment, but Naruto wouldn’t have the energy to claim the girl.

Now alone for a good while, knowing Satsuki takes long showers, Naruto turned to the mother and gave her a look. “Now, M-Mikoto. I-I-I like you…I like you a lot. But I also like your daughter.” He tried to let her down, but the woman wasn’t having any of it.

“Hm.” Mikoto leaned her arms on the table, pushing her bust up. “Well, you’re quite the player, Naru-kun. Liking your mother’s best-friend, her daughter and…” Now leaning very close, she whispered into his ear. Her hot breath sent shivers up and down his spine. “Even going as far as fucking your slut of a mother in her office.”

The blonde’s mind instantly shut down as his face became white as a sheet at this statement. “W-W-What?” Naruto whispered out, shaking in fear of being caught doing such things with his mother.

The black haired bombshell giggled at the expression. “Oh, don’t worry. I won’t let your dirty little secret out.” He let out a sigh of relief at that. “But, seeing you and Kushi-chan in such a daring position got me hot.” Blue eyes stared into black in shock. Slowly, Mikoto let her delicate fingers run down his well-toned body. “Actually, I’ve had my eyes on you since you hit puberty. You’ve grown into such a fine young man I can’t resist.” Now grabbing his hardening prick, she slowly jacked him off. “And I know you have had eyes for me too. I bet you dreamed of fucking me before, haven’t you?”

Gulping, Naruto could only nod dumbly. He had dreamed of fucking his sexy teacher many times in the past and even recently. Only this time, he was fucking Kushina and Mikoto. “Y-Yes.” He whispered out in a slightly dazed voice. The teen could feel his zipped up pants becoming strained under his growing erection.

“Good.” She whispered in a hot tone. Her delicate hand rubbed his covered erection. “Let me see this monster up close.” Trailing down, he slowly lifted up his shirt and kissed at his chest, loving the strong form she was hoping to be under very soon. “S-So good.” The boy absentmindedly moaned out in pleasure.

The feeling of her soft supple lips against his skin made him shiver in need for this woman. “Ug!” Naruto moaned loudly when Mikoto’s hands finally reached his pants. Looking down, he saw the minx giving him a saucy smirk before tearing his pants down, boxers and all.

Upon seeing the veiny monster just a few inches from her lips, Mikoto sat shocked in lust and slight fear. ‘H-H-H-He’s fucking hung!’ Mikoto had only seen a glimpse of the meat stick when it was pile-driving her friend and it didn’t prepare her, even her foot-job, for the giant purple head.

“Well,” Naruto said cockily. The boy enjoyed the shocked look on the teasing mother’s face. She obviously didn’t expect him to be so large and he was going to make sure she would be accustomed to it very soon. “Think you can handle me?” The blonde asked with a cheeky smirk.

“O-Oh God!” The dark haired MILF could only whisper in deep lust. “It’s beautiful! I’ve never seen such a giant cock in my life! Can I suck it?” She looked up to his glazed blue with her crazed black. “Let me suck this beast before giving me the fucking of my life!” Mikoto said with a lustful smile.

Returning the smile with a low growl, Naruto nodded, giving her the okay. With that, she gently extended her tongue and lightly licked at the head. Mikoto immediately fell in love with the taste of his pre-jizz that was leaking from the tip. “So tasty~!” She mumbled, her voice sending vibrations along his cock. “How did you become so tasty?” Mikoto asked, not really wanting an answer though as she continued to gently lick and press her lips around his shaft.

“S-Shit! You’re so hot!” Naruto groaned and moaned out in deep lust. The soft licks and light licks of Mikoto’s skilled mouth were sending his loins on fire. ‘Guess I can guess where Satsu-chan got her skills from.’ He thought, comparing the blow-jobs of Mikoto and Satsuki. “Uga!” Spit flew from his open maw when Mikoto had finally taken more than just his head in. Her hot mouth made him feel like his prick was going to melt.

Mikoto’s mind was firmly focused on earing this powerful member she was currently bobbing her skull on and off. She could feel her pussy lips moisten her panties, and she could feel the familiar heat in her loins. ‘He’s making me so hot!’ She thought to herself as she continued to eat the delicious man-meat. Looking up, she made sure to slurp loudly while she came up, getting the prick all lubed up in her saliva, before taking it back down in one powerful thrust.

“F-Fuck!” Naruto roared out. His mind was hazy and the way the raven haired goddess was slurping on his dick made him want to explode. After a few more minutes of furiously bobbing her head on and off his hips, he couldn’t keep still.

Black eyes widened when she felt two strong hands frame her face. “Hmf-!” She mumbled out as Naruto immediately stood up and skull-fucked her as hard as he could. Tears rolled down her lovely red face. She wouldn’t admit it aloud, but she loved being fucked like a bitch.

“S-So fucking good! I can’t believe your sucking my cock!” Naruto moaned out, absolutely loving the sensation of this MILF sucking him off. “Now I know where Satsu-chan gets her skills from! Her slutty mother is as big a slut as her!” While hearing Satsuki had given him head too shocked her, she pushed it to the back of her hear for now. Rolling her tongue around the penetrating meat-rod, Mikoto could feel her thighs becoming soaked with her female juice.

After minutes of face-fucking, the busty black haired mother could feel the veiny rod between her lips twitch erratically. ‘H-He’s going to cum!’ She thought happily. The teen could feel himself getting closer and closer to exploding with each crash of his hips. Mikoto’s mouth was almost as good as his mother’s amazing mouth. “F-Fuck!” Naruto roared out. “I-I-I-I’m gonna’ cum! Make sure to swallow it all!” He could only get those few words out before his control ended. Spurt after spurt of his seed exploded into the awaiting mouth of the kneeling Mikoto.

“Sooo~~ good!” Mikoto mumbled between cock spurts she tried to gulp down. Holding herself close to him, the MILF made sure to keep the entire monster inside her lips. Swallowing load after load, she climaxed instantly, her mind getting a little hazy.

With a few more painful thrusts, Naruto let his hands off the silken raven hair and stumbled a few inches away from the soaked MILF. Mikoto was in her own world at the moment. The hot feeling of his seed on her skin made her hot beyond belief. “Fuck~. You came so hard sweetie.” She whispered out, trailing a finger through the white goo that fell on her tits. With a smirk, she sucked on her fingers, making sure to keep his intense blue gaze, and making lewd slurping sounds.

With a feral growl, Naruto launched himself at the teasing MILF. Consequences be damned! He was going to fuck this tease into the ground! Keeping that in mind, the teen ripped away her skirt before lining his cock up to her twitching hole. Before he plunged in, he looked to Mikoto.

Shaking in lust, Mikoto watched at the wet head of his member press up against her pussy lips. Just the head touching her womanhood sent her into a mini-orgasm that lubed up his prick. “Do it.” The mother nodded. “Fuck this pussy before you.” And that he did.

Pumping his head in and out of her folds for a few seconds, Naruto breached the woman with a harsh grunt. Mikoto howled out as she could feel the prodigious tool into her depths. The small amount of pain to such a large member was instantly forgotten by the overwhelming pleasure it was giving. ‘I-I-I’ve ne-never felt this full before~~~!’ Mikoto squealed in her mind. Her sexy body shook under his strong form now hovering over her.

Naruto grunted in pleasure at the tight hold this cunt had over his tool. It was like the first time with Kushina; he had to keep still before really fucking the MILF. The blonde knew he was larger than most males so Mikoto needed time to get used to the new size she would be getting from now on. His blue eyes widened in happiness when Naruto felt the familiar heat of female cum wash over his pulsing prick.

With the cock-head now tightly pressed up against her cervix, Mikoto’s toes curled and her eyes rolled to the back of the sockets. Powerful legs were crushing Naruto’s stationed hips as she continued to shake and silently shrill over the euphoria filling male.

Looking back into the man that now ruined her for others, she let out one demand. “Fuck me! Fuck me you stud!” With that lustful cry another, louder, one escaped her juicy lips. “Ah-Mph!” Her yell would have been heard through the neighborhood if Naruto hadn’t captured her lips with his. The blonde’s tongue easily dominating hers while bashing his hips against the beautiful Mikoto.

‘Sh-She’s so hot inside!’ Naruto thought as he continued to drive his rod in and out of the tight hold her pussy had over him. Wildly kissing the woman, he ran his left hand up to her left teat and squeezed. Grunting a little, he put more power into his thrusts as the new hold her pussy had didn’t want him to retreat.

Mikoto’s heavy teats bounced in Naruto’s grasp with every punishing strike he gave her body. The woman’s leg muscles were beginning to cramp from the tight hold she had while her speech had long since passed from being coherent. All she could do was try and kiss and thrust her womanly hips against his rutting member. Shakily, she wrapped her arms around his neck, making him lean over to her shoulder, and lay gentle kisses to his neck.

Naruto did the same, leaving his marks on the raven beauties skin for only him to see in such a manner. It was a dizzying thought that he was making this MILF his own just like he did with Kushina. His balls slapped loudly against the plump flesh that was Mikoto’s ass. “So good~!” Turning to the left a little, he could see Mikoto’s lust infused eyes looking at him. “Y-You’re fucking me so good, Naru-kun! How are you this good?” She moaned out with heavy breaths. Sweat had long since coated one another’s bodies, making a disturbingly pleasing sound that made the boy growl in a feral manner.

“You already know don’t you.” Naruto said between haggard breaths and powerful hips jabs. “You saw me fucking my slutty mother into oblivion. And you’re a slut too!” His breath hitched a little as when he said that, her pussy walls clamped to him. “Getting off on watching your best-friend getting fucked by her son!”

“Y-Yes!” Mikoto moaned out, feeling hotter than before at being called a slut by her younger lover. “I’m such a slutty mother for wanting this young cock inside!” She squealed out in surprise when she found herself in a lotus position. Naruto’s hands gripping her shapely hips, bouncing her on and off his prick in a rapid tempo. Thrusting herself up, she squashed her tits into his face. “F-Fuck! Suck me! Suck my tits you dirty mother fucker!” She pleaded with a lewd expression.

“So fucking hot!” Naruto groaned out between sucking and licking each wonderfully delicious breasts. Mikoto could feel all of him through her body. Screaming, she grabbed his back tighter that before as she felt her belly knot around his member. Naruto had a similar feeling in his loins. The teen could feel his prick twitch erratically with each pump. This MILF’s slutty body was milking his balls for his seed.

“Oh, oh fuck!” She screeched out. “I-I-I-I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum from Naruto-kun’s cock so deep inside me!” Mikoto yelled out. Her bouncing body thrashed against his own, driving him closer to his own climax.

“S-Shit!” Naruto yelled out, leaving his suckling to face the lovely red face of Mikoto. “You’re gonna’ make me blow! I’m going to fill this slutty MILF pussy with cum! Get ready!” With a slight grunt, he stood, making the woman hold on tighter, and bounced her harder on and off his thumping hips and prick.

“YES!” This bitch roared out in ecstasy. Her face set in the sexiest look her never thought Mikoto could make. “Don’t waist a single drop! Pour it all inside me!” Making sure he didn’t pull out, when he thrusted back in, she used her long legs to hold him there and squeeze her pussy around his tool.

This new hold and her dirty voice was all she wrote for Naruto. With a loud roar, which was stopped from filling the home by Mikoto’s supple lips, the teen spilled all his spunk inside the sexy hanging mother. Shaking heavily, Naruto brought Mikoto down as he continued his climax that reached her cervix.

Mikoto’s mind was filled with white, her vison blurred, as her eyes flew to the back of her skull. Her climax coated both lover’s lower bodies combined cum. Trembling, Mikoto kissed Naruto with wild passion and lust that made both lose track of time of how long they came.

“F-Fuck!!” Naruto’s seed blasted out his twitching rod. Piercing through her womb, his cock-head reached the back of her and exploded all its content. Mikoto swore she could see God the moment his seed hit the back of her womb. A silent shrill escaped her lips as she had the greatest orgasm of her life. Her late husband paled in comparison to this young man.

Cumming for so long, their combined fluids rushed out of Mikoto’s well-fucked whore-hole. Shuttering, the woman leaned her entire body on Naruto, making them fall to the ground in a hot mess. The blonde instinctively wrapped his arms around her smaller frame while his rod kept pumping all the baby batter.

“S-Shit!” Mikoto whispered out in a dry and tired voice. She couldn’t believe the young boy she had known for eighteen years could be this good a fuck. “You fucked me so good stud. I can’t believe how amazing you are.” She complemented her new lover.

“Huff…thanks. That was amazing, Miko-chan.” He said with a smile, squeezing her body a little tighter. “I can’t believe we did this.” Naruto let out a little chuckle. “Does this mean…we’re together? I-I-I have Kaa-chan, and I don’t know what she’ll think-!” He was cut off as Mikoto kissed him once more. Unlike the kisses when they were rutting like animals, this one showed her love for him.

Leaving the kiss, she sent him a warm smile. “Just leave that to Kushina and I. I know her better than you do, after all.” She reminded him with a wink. A little hesitant, the blonde gave into the logic behind her words. “Alright.” Satsuki’s voice then reached their ears.

“Naruto! Are you coming up?!” Blue eyes widened a little, now remembering Satsuki and what she wanted to do tonight. ‘Shit! What am I going to do?!’ He thought to himself.

Seeing her new lover in thought, Mikoto decided to answer Satsuki. “He’ll be up there in a few minutes, sweetie.” The mother answered. “Alright!” They heard the door close and Naruto let out a relieved sigh.

“Thanks, Miko-chan.” The blonde thanked his second lover. “I guess…I got to go.” He said with a sheepish grin. He didn’t really want to leave a woman he just made love to alone.

With a sweet smile, Mikoto gave him a chaste kiss. “Don’t worry. I get it. I’ll see you in the morning.” Saying that, Mikoto disengaged from Naruto, moaning in disappointment at the empty feeling, before walking away. Well…more like limping away as her legs felt like jelly.

Watching the sexy woman walk away, he felt himself becoming hard. Biting his knuckle, he swallowed his lust to throw that sexy minx against the wall and fuck her entire body until it was white. Slowly standing, Naruto got dressed before walking up the stairs to Satsuki’s room.

Slowly opening the door, his erection came back to life as he gazed upon the figure sensually laying on the bed. The busty teen was wearing a bathrobe open, showing her lean and toned body, along with her amazing jugs. Satsuki was giving him a steamy look that made his heart beat a little faster. “Hello, Na-ru-to-kun~.” She spelled out his name sensually. “Why don’t we get started?” Opening her robes, her smirk widened as the blue eyes instantly locked onto her chest.

Jumping on her, she let out a happy giggle before her mouth was claimed by Naruto’s. Now on top, the teen’s hands went to her jugs and gently massaged them in a slow manner. Satsuki moaned in appreciation at the attention. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tried to deepen the kiss before Naruto let go. “H-Hey!” She shouted out. Her face was flush in arousal and need.

Gently smiling, he pushed a strand of hair from her lovely face. Caressing her face, Naruto gave the girl a little kiss. “Not yet, Satsu-chan. The time we do this…it will be much more special and meaningful.” Looking deep in her eyes, he basically begged. “Please. Just wait a little longer.”

Looking at him for a moment, his hot breath sending goosebumps down her skin, she huffed and turned her head. “Fine!” Letting out a relieved sigh, he smirked at the demand that came from her lips. “But you have to cuddle with me as payment.” Satsuki demanded with a healthy red on her face.

“Heheh.” Naruto chuckled, bringing her into a hug. “Of course, Satsuki-sama.” He teased out, before pulling her in his embrace and fall to the bed.

Both blushed nicely as they felt one another’s bodies against the other. But, with a sweet smile, Satsuki looked into the eyes of the love of her life. “I love you.” The words she only used for her family escaped her lips.

Eyes a little wide at the confession, Naruto looked back with shimmering eyes. “I love you too.” Giving her forehead a kiss, the two soon found themselves in a deep sleep.

~Next Day~

Kushina and Mikoto were sitting in Kushina’s office with smiles. “Well…I can’t believe you actually did it, Miko-chan. He’s amazing isn’t he?!” Kushina gushed with a blush. Mikoto had wanted to talk to her best friend about what she had done and was expecting this type of reaction.

Giggling a little, she nodded. “Indeed he was. Naruto was like an animal in the sack.” She smiled before looking at Kushina with a serious look. “What does this mean for us?” She asked, though already having an idea of what Kushina was about to say.

“We’re going to share him, obviously!” The red-headed bombshell said like it was obvious. “Besides, we have fucked before so it won’t be too much of a shock.” She reminded her friend of their past lesbian actions.

With a smirk, she nodded. “Well…why not call Naruto here?” Seeing the familiar twinkle in Mikoto’s eyes, Kushina returned the smirk and twinkle.

Pressing the intercom, Kushina’s voice could be heard through the entire school. “Can Naruto Uzumaki please report to the principal’s office? Naruto Uzumaki, please report to the principal’s office.” Leaning back, the two waited for the plan they had in mind.

**End!**

**Well…that’s the Mikoto lemon done and done. I initially wanted to add the threesome in this chapter but decided not to. The next one will be the threesome between the two sexy bombshell MILF’s.**

**Storm Out!**


End file.
